Prince of Persia: The Leviathan's secret AU
by Anandi
Summary: Within King's Sharaman's treasury is the mysterious Astra gemstone that holds the key to unlocking the Leviathan's secret! Tamina rightfully returns the stone to the kingdom of Vishhuddi. Dastan joins her with a vendetta of his own. Their arrival, triggers a bizarre chain of events in Vishhuddi, culminating in a frantic race against time to save the world! Please R&R! :)
1. Where's Dastan?

**Chapter 1: Where's Dastan?**

**Author's note: Hello everyone! :) This is my first fanfic for PoPSOT! I totally loved this movie! Watched it so many times!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this movie or any of its characters. Disney does. There, that's done! Now, onto the story... Hope you like it! Please read and review!**

_When Tamina "borrows" the Astra gemstone from King Sharaman's treasury to aid a trusted friend, Dastan decides to join in the adventure that soon becomes a desperate race to find the Leviathan's secret which might spell destruction of the Persian Empire_

* * *

><p><strong>PRINCE OF PERSIA: THE LEVIATHAN'S SECRET<strong>

**Chapter 1: "Where's Dastan?"**

By nightfall the Persian army was well and truly settled around the oasis en-route to Persia from their brief sojourn at Alamut. There were bonfires everywhere to warm the frigid night air. The men sat around, relaxing and conversing on their recent triumph at Koshcan and subsequent adventure at Alamut. Now and then, a story or two carried a reference to the Alamutian tents which were pitched on the northern corner of the oasis lake. The men were longing to return back home to Persia and be reunited with their families. Meanwhile at the royal tent,

"Letter from Father", announced Tus, as he strolled into the main tent with the scroll in his hands. He looked up and found both Garsiv and Dastan gazing back at him in keen expectancy.

"It reads-", continued Tus.

_"I am grieved to learn of my brother, Nizam's treachery and of his death in the city of Alamut. I had trusted him and had often sought his advice on numerous matters concerning the ruling of the kingdom. That his heart was corrupted with envy and hate, increasing even to the height of coveting the throne is unbearable to dwell upon. I take comfort in knowing that the city of Alamut has been spared from further destruction. I commend Dastan on agreeing to the union between Persia and Alamut in his marriage to the Princess. Show her Highness every courtesy. Let her journey to Persia be pleasant. I long to see my sons once again. I congratulate you on your triumph against Koshcan."_

"Father is happy that we have made peace with Alamut." said Tus, smiling faintly to himself. "When we return to Nasaf, I will personally relate Dastan's part in the exposure of our Uncle's duplicity"

Dastan nodded once to acknowledge his brother's words.

"There were traitors amongst our army as well.", said Garsiv, rising from his seat and pacing across the tent. "Perhaps even a few of our ministers might have been tempted to follow Nizam"

"There's no way of determining that. Whatever way Uncle planned to seize the throne, it does not matter. It is now a thing of the past. I agree with our Father by saying that it is too unbearable to dwell upon. Let us think of matters that lie ahead. With Koshcan safely under our feet, we can concentrate on building up relations with the smaller eastern territories. A few of their ambassadors will be visiting us along the week. And what about trade? An entire new fleet of merchant vessels for our bidding!"

Dastan smiled distantly. He crossed his arms and leaned against the tent pole.

"Well,well Dastan, you are staying with us far longer than usual. Either you are too tired to join your merry band of friends and celebrate the success of the journey around the blazing fire-or...", said Tus, returning the scroll to the King's envoy and helping himself to some wine from a casket."...you have something on your mind"

Garsiv quickly interjected, "Dastan hopes to get a few pointers from us on how to woo his Princess.. There, he betrays a smile which means it is exactly as I thought!".

Dastan opened his mouth to say something, thought the better of it and remained silent. He knew he was in for some teasing now and any words from him would only fuel the playful taunts of his brothers. True, Princess Tamina was occupying his thoughts more than ever before. Presenting her to his Father and then getting through a month of traditional preparations leading up to a grand wedding was starting to prey on him as something awkward and tedious. He would be the centre of attraction at long ceremonies, put on airs and manners required of a Prince and converse with many important people he had never seen before and pretend to enjoy it all. Still, if he was to have Tamina, this was the only way.

"Our little brother needs all the help he can get!.", agreed Tus,in serious thought. He laid a hand on Dastan's shoulder and continued, "Trust him to make a romantic proposal. For a gift, he offers the Princess a twisted knife!"

"A dagger", corrected Dastan defensively. "It was a beautiful one and one among Alamut's treasures"

"Nonetheless a dagger. I would have loved to hear the conversation that passed between the Alamutian princess and our brother when they glided into the Palace gardens."

"Perhaps they were discussing war tactics", shot Garsiv with a smirk.

"Such as converting Nasaf into a fortified city!", said Dastan, before he could stop himself. Garsiv's face instantly clouded with anger.

"There is no need for fortification when the King's cavalry is the best in the world!" retorted Garsiv, in spirited aggression. Dastan wisely remained silent.

Tus easily ignored his brothers.

"But the Princess will be different from the other women.", he continued. "She is already a ruler - a high priestess, who is used to giving out orders, presiding over financial matters and managing the entire city. She won't be shy or coy around men. "

"Our father will grow fond of Princess Tamina.", quipped Garsiv." It won't be long before they are discussing prayers and worship songs"

"Garsiv waxes eloquent on selected topics -", sighed Dastan. "Father's piety being one of his favorites-"

"After you are married, be sure to take her on a tour of the Palace gardens, galleries, music halls, if you know where they are."  
>Dastan looked up with a wondering frown when suddenly they heard loud shouts from outside.<p>

For a moment, amongst all the wild commotion, it seemed to Dastan as if the Hassansins had somehow learnt of the time reversal and now sought to take revenge upon the entire Persian camp!. Snatching a sword in his hand, he tore after Garsiv who was already outside and demanding what was going on. Soldiers were running everywhere with bows, arrows, ropes; the glimmering bonfires throwing up fantastic shadows – but there was a distinct sense of excitement and not fear amongst the men. When inhuman howls rent the air, Dastan's fears subsided with the realization that the invaders of the Persian camp were only a large herd of jackals scavenging for food! He was about to reenter the tent when a pack of animals, ducking and leaping to avoid the arrows and knives of their attackers raced by in headlong flight. Two of the jackals fell victim to the archers and the last one, changing his mind, pulled back and turned in confusion towards the nearby tents. An arrow pierced its leg and with a loud howl, it dashed past Garsiv and Dastan into the tent. Finding Tus in its path, the hunted beast pounced on him in terror and began to tear away at his shoulder and arm. Tus flew back with a cry and threw off the jackal that howled aloud and huddled under a table in the far corner of the large tent.

"Wretched beast!", screamed Tus, clutching his burning shoulder. "**Kill it. What are you waiting for?**"

The archer took his aim, when the jackal gave a heart-rending whimper.

"Wait, Stop!",said both Dastan and Garsiv in unison. "Don't kill it!", said Garsiv with unfamiliar gentleness in his tone.

"It isn't a jackal", said Dastan, venturing closer to the wounded animal. "-Is it?"

"Looks more like a wolf. But the color of its coat – pure gold, thick and unspoilt. Must be new"

Dastan reached out a hand and the jackal sniffed it lightly. He yelped once or twice and tried to stand up. Its hind legs gave way and it fell back down with a howl. "I could swear that it's tame"

"It is tame.", agreed Garsiv."A wild jackal would never be so bold. Even now it would scratch and claw for its life. This animal is more like a dog."

"There. There…Tarak. Calm down",whispered Dastan, crouching closer to the jackal and with one quick jerk, he pulled out the arrow head and threw it away.

"Tarak?",echoed Garsiv with a questioning look.

"Survivor",replied Dastan. "This one is tame and different from his herd. And yet he has managed to survive. Tarak should be his name"

* * *

><p>With immeasurable joy, the soldiers prepared to make their triumphal entry into the Royal City of Nasaf. Some preparations were taking place in the Alamutian camp as well. Princess Tamina gave a few orders regarding the tributes to be presented to King Sharaman and sat back in her ornamental palanquin. A new life awaited her in Persia. New duties to perform, new relationships to keep and probably new rules to adhere to! Many thoughts ran through Tamina's mind during the few idle moments she had before they resumed their last leg of the desert trail. She couldn't help recalling the time she spent with Prince Dastan. It was strange how all feelings of unease seemed to slip away whenever she thought of the Prince. The confident manner in which he extended his hand, the affection in his eyes which seemed to promise her then and there that she would be well taken care of–<p>

"It is as if he is already in love with me", echoed Tamina, with a puzzled smile. Then she blushed lightly, wondering at her own ridiculous imagination."Nobody can fall in love so easily. It's impossible!"

* * *

><p>"It is not impossible", said Dastan, patiently pushing Tarak's nose back into the basket for the twentieth time. Bis shook his head unconvinced. Dastan fitted a few straps on the side of the basket and closed the lid on the whimpering jackal.<p>

"It's a fine specimen of a jackal, I'll give you that much. It really is."

"Why thank you,Bis!"

"Almost like a dog, isn't he? Seems to understand everything you say to him"

"Yeah well, Garsiv's got an eye on him and you know, he's always out for the best!"

"But Sire, how would it look?" asked Bis."You are the King's son about to march into the Royal City , receiving accolades from people far and wide for fighting courageously in the army-"

"-not to mention their many good wishes on the impending marriage-", put in Dastan.

"Exactly! And then this animal, boxed up on your horse starts howling the place down?"

Dastan hauled up the heavy basket and carried it to where the horses were secured.

"What will you do?" demanded Bis." It would ruin the ceremony!"

"Oh, you'll think of something", replied Dastan with a sudden grin.

"Me?"

That was when Bis realized that the basket was going to be fitted on the side of his own horse.

* * *

><p>It was a day of great festivity at the Palace of the King. There was such goodwill amongst the guests and dignitaries as never seen before. King Sharaman warmly welcomed the Princess and people of Alamut. Now, seated on her throne, Princess Tamina looked as radiant as the sun. Her gracious smile, her intelligent conversation intermingled with wit invoked sharp admiration amongst the people. Some of them even commented that the Dastan-Tamina alliance was a perfect one indeed.<p>

Naturally the Princess's curiosity got the better of her, so much so that, afterwards, every once in while, she stole a passing glance in Prince Dastan's direction, noting where he was and what he was doing and trying to judge the strength of his character. The Courts were filled with lively music and dance. Trays of exotic food and drink were piled up on silver tables and the people ate and drank to their heart's content.

Tus was pleased to find favor in the sight of his Father. The King praised him many times for using his wisdom in judging the situation in Alamut. Garsiv appeared cheerful, knowing full well that the success of the Persian army against Koshcan was attributed to his own leadership and skill. Dastan, tired of being teased by his friends, made a beeline for the food and helped himself to a generous portion of roasted lamb and wine.

* * *

><p>This was how the week of victory celebration began in the city of Persia. The first few days flew by in feasting and merriment. Princess Tamina was given several rooms along the Western Tower that were deemed to have the best view of the City , newly furnished and decorated according to the her specific tastes. Having settled in, the Princess was slowly introduced into various traditional ceremonies that were to take place before the wedding day. Once, a long ceremony with several prayers and blessings took place where Prince Dastan in the presence of his family brought several gifts to Tamina and this was to be a formal announcement that the Prince and Princess were to be married soon. After this, King Sharaman called Tamina into his presence more often, during mealtimes with the Royal family and sometimes even for an impromptu walk around the Palace gardens. The Princess soon learnt the history and culture of the Persian Empire. She learnt the ways of the people, even a little of the language. Lila and Nasreen, Tus's favorite wives helped in this for they both spoke the native language fluently. The Princess's familiarity with the Palace and the Royal family increased day by day.<p>

* * *

><p>"Tus?", called Dastan, knocking impatiently on the door of the Prince's suite. "I was just about to go into the City. Can't this wait for a better time?"<p>

"Dastan, come inside!" called Tus from the inside.

"Bis is going to buy land from the generous bag of coins the King gave him. I am entrusted with the responsibility of choosing the best spot. "

"I know... I know, Dastan. I know that you are longing to get back to your activities after these weeks of preparation and ceremony... But this won't take very long."

Dastan strolled inside and found Garsiv on the window seat in a contemplative mood.

"What is it? What's going on?",he demanded.

"Farooq has returned", said Tus, quietly. "After ten years in the wilderness"

Dastan raised his eyebrows and drew back with a silent "Ohh". "This morning?"

"Early this morning.. He went directly to the Palace courts during the time of morning prayers and demanded an audience with the King"

"And?"

"By afternoon, a rumor came to our ears that he was to be the King's new vizier"

Dastan smiled wryly. Tus glanced at Garsiv before continuing,

"I know how much affection and trust Father has on Farooq. He is one of his oldest of friends-"

"-and the finest of the warriors who ever fought in the Persian Army! "Dastan paused. "Perhaps he has changed from his trip…his "journey of enlightenment""

"More of _an escape for enlightenment_", jeered Garsiv, speaking for the first time.

"How do you mean?", asked Tus at once.

"I know why he really left Persia". Garsiv waited for a moment, as if choosing the right words to say.

"Stop being so mysterious", chided Dastan.

"Allright.", said Garsiv." Know that I wouldn't say anything willfully wrong concerning Farooq just to defame his character, but- I think, towards the end, he loved what he did- his strange addiction. It nearly drove him out of his mind"

"I suspected as much", agreed Tus."I heard things about his activities- his lust for blood and unnatural weapons training. I never believed in them because we all knew Farooq. He was our best teacher during all those days of training and exercise. That scar you got on your arm, Dastan? You remember how you got that, don't you?"

"Then I saw it with my own eyes.", said Garsiv. "I didn't speak of it because I heard he was going away on his trip. I didn't think he would return"

"What did you see?", pressed Dastan, curiously.

"Farooq cutting his own flesh, drawing blood just for the pleasure of it. His shirt was soaked and he never flinched. "

Dastan shivered lightly. "Perhaps he has changed"

"Does a leopard change its spots?"

"Well, there's nothing I can do about it. I'm sure Tus will have some ideas as how to tackle this problem with Father- Me, I'm leaving for the City. It's already late and we've narrowed down the choices to two very beautiful strips of land, one alongside the orchards and the other near the mines.

Dastan turned round to march off when he heard Garsiv say to Tus, "I told you he wouldn't care"

Dastan turned back, annoyed."All right, what do you want me to do?"

"Father is going to announce your wedding date tomorrow at the Courts. Princess Tamina will be there along with her ministers and so will you"

"Not tomorrow!"

"Why not?"

"After we buy the land, we planned a celebration", said Dastan with a hopeful grin. "Our celebration was to go on for three days-"

"No..no..no..no. You have to be there, little brother. Your absence will be far too noticeable"

Dastan smirked but nevertheless gave ear to his brother's words.

"Now, what we want you to do is this. Between the time of the declaration of the date and the announcement of the new vizier, Garsiv will approach the King and hint of knowing some unfavorable details regarding Farooq. While he is speaking, you will come up pretending to be completely ignorant of the ongoing conversation and on mere chance, you will converse about Farooq as well. While Garsiv only hints at Farooq's questionable activities, you will confirm his words with stronger sentiment-"

"Ah! Two witnesses are better than one"

"Exactly"

"And this will convince Father?"

"It will give him something to dwell upon. You are the Prince about to be married. Father will give thoughts to your words!"

"Ah"

"This is important, Dastan. I hope you realize it as much." said Garsiv. "We won't have a better opportunity than this"

"So you say", said Dastan sauntering out the door. "You can depend on me, brother. I will be there"

* * *

><p>"The wedding date is set on the seventh day of the month of Anamaka", announced the King, smiling to Princess Tamina who nodded her head in acknowledgement. The people cheered loudly whilst the King searched vaguely for the face of his youngest son. Tamina looked around as well. But Dastan was not amongst his family or the crowd. "Where's Dastan?", fumed Garsiv, before angrily stomping away. Tus quickly came forward and whispered something in his Father's ear. From the look of displeasure that crossed the King's face, Tamina knew that Dastan would not be coming that evening. She felt annoyed as well. Where was Dastan and why was he avoiding an occasion as important as this?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Summary: "Where's Dastan?"<strong>  
><strong>The Persian army triumphantly returns to the City of Nasaf. Princess Tamina is invited by the King of Persia to the Royal Palace. While the preparations for the wedding take place, Farooq, former mentor of the three Princes, Tus, Garsiv and Dastan returns after his self-imposed exile of ten years in the desert wilderness. The Princes hold a private meeting for they suspect that Farooq,might get elected as the new Vizier now that their Uncle Nizam is dead. Farooq, although a famous warrior and excellent teacher, possessed a secret addiction that nearly drove him to madness. Garsiv does not want Farooq as the Vizier. The task falls on Dastan to convince the King. But Dastan promptly forgets this duty. Instead of attending the banquet of the King's announcement of the wedding date, Dastan is out in the city celebrating with his friends.<strong>


	2. The Astra Gemstone

**Chapter 2: The Astra Gemstone**

King Sharaman was most attentive towards Princess Tamina that evening. Although this was flattering, Tamina suspected that the awkwardness of Dastan's absence was the reason behind this. If Dastan had been present, the banquet would have been more meaningful. Garsiv looked sullen. Tus was as engaging as usual. Soon boredom began to set in. That was when King Sharaman turned to her with a unique proposition. "You haven't seen the treasury, my daughter. Come with me."

* * *

><p>Within the four walls of the heavily guarded Treasury, Princess Tamina found a sea of sparkling jewels, golden ornaments and vessels, priceless paintings, woven carpets, idols and ancient scrolls of history and science. Everywhere she turned, there was something captivating and exciting to behold. King Sharaman walked with pride and contentment.<br>They walked on.  
>At long last they reached a huge gallery filled with all sorts of weapons both gifted to and made for the King. King Sharaman's eyes gleamed as he gazed upon each article of war. "Clearly", thought Tamina."This is the part of the Treasury that captures the heart of the King"<br>"Do you love to hear stories, my dear?" asked Sharaman, facing Tamina with a twinkle in his eyes.  
>Tamina was taken aback for a moment by the simplicity of the question.<br>"Yes", she replied, with a sudden shy smile.  
>"I love to tell stories." said the King." Not ordinary ones. But stories of valor and strength, of good character and friendship! My sons sometimes complain that I repeat my stories far too often." A look of sadness crossed his face for just a fleeting moment."They are now old enough to know them by heart."<br>"No one is too old to hear stories, your Highness. You will always find an eager listener in me"

Princess Tamina concluded, by the end of the walk down the weapons gallery that war and conquest with countries was something that was ingrained into the lifestyle of Persian Kings. "It is a pity they do not follow the ways of peace like the Alamutians", she thought with an inward sigh. Suddenly she wondered how she was ever going to fit in the family of Persian warriors. A cloud of gloom dampened her spirit. But the King was quick to take notice of this.  
>"Do these weapons startle you, daughter?", he asked. "Surely our nation is very different from yours"<br>"Will all due respect, your Highness", said Tamina, with some emotion,. "I have seen more weapons here than I had ever wished to see in my lifetime. I believe in peace. Peace within the city, peace amongst neighboring countries. Conquest spells conceit to me. Battles fought for pleasure are unacceptable. Indeed it is unacceptable for any Alamutian!"  
>Tamina breathed hard, fearing she had spoken too much. But the King merely smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>The last few halls contained random collections of articles, some being tributes or quaint artifacts from the King's travels, tossed together in open iron caskets. Tamina gave them only a cursory glace for she was still brooding over her outburst at the weapons display. King Sharaman had remained as stoic as ever. She only hopes the King wouldn't mistake her passion for arrogance. Suddenly something gleaming on top of an overflowing casket caught her eye. "That glow!" she gasped in shock. "I've seen it before-"The King followed her gaze and spied the object as well. It was a red stone pendant, as large as a good-sized egg, set in a heavy gold frame whose brightness was marred by age. Tamina walked closer and picked up the red stone pendant with trembling hands, as if she were handling a flimsy piece of ice. "<em>Could this be the Astra<em>?", she said in a dazed whisper, tiny beads of sweat dotting her brow.  
>"Pretty jewel" ,commented the King. "The sole remnant of a tortured soul"<br>"Your highness, who did it belong to? How did it come to be here?"  
>"It belonged to a woman called Aliyeh, the only sister of a powerful man named Roshtam, the self appointed ruler of the mystical kingdom of -"<br>"Vishhuddi" ,completed Tamina, speaking more to herself than to the King. She smiled, her eyes shining with sudden tears. "_Vishhuddi_"  
>"They call themselves the pure race. A race of humans who claim to have guarded themselves from being soiled by the common failings or "sins" of man" The hint of mockery in the King's tone shook Tamina back to reality. She seemed startled by the King's sarcasm.<br>"Oh, but it is true, Sire!",she protested with passion.  
>"You have been there?"<br>"I made a pilgrimage every year since I was a child until the year I assumed the throne in Alamut. After that my visits became less frequent but I remember my moments there as being truly blessed. I have nothing but the deepest respect and greatest admiration for Vishuddi. It is Utopia. The place that every man dreams of"  
>"Or should dream of", said the King with a quiet chuckle. "I'm afraid your views are biased, my dear. True purity is something which is still elusive to man. It cannot be achieved through isolation. Aliyeh was a true-blooded citizen of Vishuddi yet when she came here. She regarded this Palace as her sanctuary"<br>"Sanctuary?", frowned Tamina, uncomprehending. There were many questions floating in her head at once. But while the King paused for a moment to recall the happenings of the past, Tamina hurriedly surveyed her current prospects. Clearly, this stone was the Astra. She couldn't mistake that reddish spark, the size and cut of the stone for anything! The King of Persia apparently was not aware of the remarkable secret of the gemstone! "That is good fortune indeed", mused Tamina. "It gives me a chance to-"  
>"It is ironic", began the King, interrupting her thoughts. "That Aliyeh should come here to Persia. She had her reasons although she was too upset to speak of them to anyone including myself. Now and then she hinted that she was being hunted. That all she wanted was peace and happiness." The King turned and looked steadily at Tamina. "It was as if she was longing for something she knew she couldn't have"<br>Something in the King's words made Tamina shudder.  
>"Her grave rests in the burial ground underneath the valley temple". The King shook his head. "A poor tortured soul. May she rest in peace"<br>"How did the Astra-"  
>"The Astra gemstone was entrusted in my care a few days before her death. Her maid was always with her. She knew Aliyeh more than anyone else."<p>

* * *

><p>That night, a slight figure, dressed completely in black, threw a long cloth rope, down the side of the Western tower and climbed down with fierce speed. Tamina, pulled the black hood closer over her head and ran softly down the corridors of the Palace. "<em>Tonight, the Astra gemstone will be mine!<em>"

* * *

><p>Dastan nodded carelessly to the guards on their nightly patrol and tottered on unsteady feet down the moon-lit garden paths leading to the Royal Palace. What good fortune that Bis's new neighbor, the generous wine merchant from Shanizim had joined their celebration!. Never had he sampled such an exquisite variety of drink! Feeling happy, without a worry in the world, Dastan hummed an incoherent tune as he slowly ambled along the Palace corridors. Twice he bumped right into the guards on their nightly patrol. "Hmmm.. more crowded than usual", mused Dastan. "I'm taking the short cut". The "short cut" was a jog across the sloping lawns and past rows of bushes and a large lake. But it was the quickest way to reach the Royal family's suite. As he neared the end of his walk, Dastan stopped once and looked around. He felt sure that he heard footsteps somewhere close to him. As if someone was running quickly through the grass but didn't want to be heard. The moon slipped into a thick cloud cover. Dastan waited; His senses were on the alert. There it was again! This time he couldn't mistake it. The footsteps were softer than before, but they could be traced. Dastan immediately withdrew behind the nearest tree and waited in bated breath. Sure enough, somebody crossed his path and swiftly leapt over the white stone parapet of the building. Dastan followed noiselessly in the shadows, calculating the right moment to seize the unsuspecting intruder. Meanwhile, the intruder unsure of his path began to retrace his steps. The moon reappeared and Dastan, still in the shadows, caught the face of the one he was chasing.<p>

"Princess! **Princess Tamina!**" called Dastan, in a boisterous familiarity which was heightened by his drunken state. "How _pleasant_ it is to see you by the moonlight!"  
>Tamina half-shrieked in fright. <em>Who was this who so boldly claimed familiarity with her?<em> She fled into the dark and remained out of sight as the guards came rushing down from their posts. When they saw Dastan, they acknowledged him with a respectful bow and returned back. Tamina panted short of breath, relief washing over her that she had not been found out. To be caught as a thief! That was unthinkable! Before she could deliberate her next move, Dastan strolled by, wondering loudly to himself where the princess had gotten to. "Princess Tamina? I know you are here somewhere-"  
>Tamina drew a sharp breath in desperation. She had to reply before Prince Dastan brought the guards back down again! This time they might not be in a tolerant mood.<br>"Prince Dastan!", she greeted, stepping out from her hiding place. The words came out in a nervous gasp. "What an _unexpected_ surprise!"  
>"Aaahh..I was.. just returning from the most wonderful celebration with my friends. I must introduce them to you at the earliest moment for I trust you will never find a more loyal, trustworthy-"<br>"Please your Highness-", interrupted Tamina in genuine anxiety."-do lower your voice. The hour is late and indeed the royal family – even the servants and slaves are all sound asleep"  
>" course. Of course. But might I ask what you are doing along the passage to the King's private suite?"<br>Tamina stared wide-eyed at Dastan, unsure of what to say. Then, she decided to take the bull by the horns. "Oh! Is that where I am?", she echoed feigning complete astonishment. "I had no idea-"  
>"Didn't you?", asked Dastan in a sudden giggle. He covered his mouth with one hand and closed his eyes in muffled laughter which seemed to bewilder the Princess.<br>"No I didn't", humored Tamina, beginning to wonder if it really were this easy to fool her future husband, the Lion of Persia. She began to smile as well. "Imagine that! The King's private suite!",she added.  
>They laughed softly for a few moments together until Dastan grabbed heavily onto a nearby pillar and sighed aloud. "You re drunk!", realized Tamina at last in a mixture of relief and since her actions won't be critically observed and disgusted since she had the first hand opportunity of seeing her future husband completely intoxicated.<br>"I woke up from a troubled sleep and came out here for some fresh air", offered Tamina, by way of excuse. "Did you watch me for very long?"  
>"Nah. Just when you came running behind- Why are you dressed in black?"<br>"I didn't' want to be see. What would people think if they saw a Princess walking about in the dark?"  
>"Ohhh. I see", said Dastan, nodding but not seeing. "Well, shall we go?" He gallantly gestured to the lawns outside.<br>"Where?",asked Tamina,alarmed.  
>"On our walk. I'm coming with you"<br>Tamina's patience was wearing thin. She decided it was about time she took matters into her own hand.  
>Assuming a voice of authority, she chided,<br>"Your highness, you are drunk"  
>"Yes. I am."<br>"I wish you weren't. You can hardly stand on your feet!"  
>"You are severe upon me.", laughed Dastan."Surely this is common amongst your-"<br>"We Alamutians never indulge in wine. It is against our laws. We observe pure abstinence"  
>"Ahh.. And we Persians do not!"<br>"Do not mistake my tone for being haughty-"  
>"It was the last thing on my mind"<br>"We had a celebration banquet at the Palace, Prince. The King announced our wedding date."  
>"Aahhh.."<br>"Perhaps that skipped your mind when you were so engrossed in cheering the night away with your friends"  
>"Guilty as charged."<br>"Now, I suggest you leave to your chamber…where ever it is.. and sleep away your drowsiness. In the morning, you can meet with the King and apologize for your absence. He was most upset last night"  
>"Right!"<br>"Goodnight!", said Tamina, walking away as fast as she could.  
>"Good night!" said Dastan, turning back as well. Then he wondered and looked back in confusion. "But where are you going?".<p>

Tamina was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

><p>Sunlight streamed in through the ornate windows and flooded Dastan's bed chamber with its warm rays. The Prince tossed aside the covers and wiped some sweat off the side of his face. He opened his eyes in thin slits and peered around the room. "Is it late?" he asked to the manservant who busied about, arranging and cleaning things.<br>"It is late, Sire", confirmed the servant, with a kindly smile."It is noon"  
>"Aaaaarghhh!" Dastan fell back onto the pillows with a groan. "I hate waking up late!" He propelled himself back up on one arm. "Did anyone ask for me?"<br>"No,Sire. Prince Tus has gone on a visit to the summer palace. He left this morning and will be back only after a fortnight's stay"  
>"Hmm.."<br>The servant seemed to hesitate.  
>"What is it, Hami?"<br>"There has been a robbery,Sire"  
>Dastan perked up with interest. "A robbery? What, here in the Palace?"<br>"The King's Treasury to be exact , Sire"  
>"Oh? And what was stolen?"<br>"No one knows it still. Nothing had been disturbed"  
>"That is odd"<br>"It was as if the thief knew exactly what to take"  
>Dastan bit his lower lip thoughtfully.<br>"The bath water is warm, Sire and your clothes are pressed and arrayed-"  
>"Thank you, Hami. You may leave"<br>The servant bowed and left.  
>Dastan began to rush about, getting ready for the rest of the day. Then just as he stepped out from the bath, the strange events of last night dawned on him. He creased his forehead, wondering if it had all been a dream. "Princess Tamina , wandering near the King's suite" Dastan smirked at his own imagination. Then a troubled look came over his face. "Surely the Treasury was close to the suite… What if?" Dastan instantly threw his clothes on and rushed out to the scene of the heist.<p>

* * *

><p>The chief of the guard was under heavy criticism for his laxity during the theft of the previous night. "If word gets out that the King's Treasury could be infiltrated as easy as this,we would be the laughing stock of the Eastern lands.",bellowed a minister, angrily.<br>"How is it that we still do not know what was taken?", cried the secretary."Send for the keeper of records!"  
>Dastan stepped into the hall in time to witness the strange sight of a few sentries being "dragged away" on their feet. Their heads lolled heavily from side to side. "What happened to those men? Why are they being hauled away?"<br>"They.. they are asleep, your highness", came the embarrassed answer. "We can't wake them up"  
>Dastan caught one of the unconscious sentries by the shoulder and ran his hand around the man's neck. White dust came off on his palm."Strange!". The sound of heels ,clicking smartly on the polished tile floor came to his ears. "Prince Dastan,Lion of Persia",saluted a voice from behind. He turned around and found himself face to face with the new Grand Vizier,Farooq. "My Prince", said Farooq, bowing low with ceremony. Dastan clasped his hand in the hand of the older man, who for many years had been his most admired and revered teacher. A keen weapons master and excellent trainer in swordsmanship, Farooq taught the three sons of King Sharaman , every form of attack and defense techniques, blended with values of honor,bravery and loyalty. Farooq was dressed in a silk suit and carried a tall sceptre which indicated his powerful post as Grand Vizier. His beard, more gray than before had been trimmed evenly along his firm jawline. His oiled hair was in tight curls and reached evenly to the base of his neck. He wore several gold chains and a large ring on his finger which bore the seal.<br>"How have you been,Farooq?"  
>"I am not the warrior I once was. Time has not been good to me,your Highness. Yet his Majesty, has bestowed a rare honor upon me by naming me as his new Grand Vizier"<br>"Father has always trusted you.",said Dastan with a grim smile. He remembered his broken promise to his brothers."You are the oldest of his friends"  
>Farooq drew closer and spoke in a confiding tone,<br>"I do know the true reason behind the King's decision to appoint me as his Vizier" He hesitated before offering,"Nizam's death was most grievous"  
>"It has upset my father although he does not show may be a few traitors amongst our ministers and army chiefs as well. The King needs someone he can trust and lean upon for good judgement and wisdom. I hope that your actions will be transparent, your purposes aligned with what is best for the King, never faltering, never yielding to temptations which may seem enticing-"<br>Farooq's eyes widened faintly as he detected the hidden warning in Dastan's tactful choice of words. He managed a tight smile of acknowledgement and continued in a more energetic tone,  
>"Shall we get to the subject of interest? The mysterious thief and the stolen item. What does Prince Dastan make of this curious situation?"<br>Both men walked down the Treasury halls. "I think the men were drugged",said Dastan. "Their faces and necks are coated with a mysterious powder. The thief must not have wished for a confrontation" Dastan's thoughts ran over Tamina once again. He could imagine her now, tip-toeing across the marble, lingering behind each pillar just long enough to fling the drug at each unsuspecting guard and finally fleeing with whatever she had come take.  
>"The thief was not a coward from his ambitious choice of location and yet he was also not a fighter",said Farooq. "Your highness, perhaps... Wait!" Farooq stood stock still. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. They were now in the innermost halls. Farooq tightened his vice-like grip on the staff, turning his knuckles to white."<em>I smell the blood of an Alamutian in these halls...<em>",he said in a slow trance-like voice.  
>Farooq's eerie sepulchral tone threw Dastan completely off-guard.<br>"What?"  
>"An Alamutian is the thief!",exclaimed Farooq in frenzied excitement. He looked like a man possessed. "I know it! I feel it!" Farooq beckoned a nearby sentry. "Send a message to the Alamutian counselor. He is to appear for an audience with the King's Vizier"<br>"Not so fast!",cried Dastan."Ignore that order. We have no proof"  
>"But you yourself said, your highness-"<br>"I said that intruder did not wish for a confrontation. You assumed the rest-"  
>"My instinct is sharper than the fiercest tiger!"<br>"Yet your accusation is foolish,Farooq" This time Garsiv spoke and not Dastan. He walked steadily towards the two men, his face stretched in apparent hostility, "The Alamutians, as you are well aware, are our most revered guests."  
>"Prince Garsiv", bowed Farooq with less enthusiasm than before. He looked at both the Princes. Prince Garsiv met his glance with a challenging scowl and Prince Dastan looked pensive, as if in quiet deliberation. "I fear I have other duties to attend to, your highness. If I may be excused?" Farooq walked quickly away.<br>"I smell the blood of an Alamutian" Dastan shook his head in unbelief. He smiled at Garsiv who returned a scowl. "If you had showed up at last night's feast-"  
>"I did warn him,Garsiv"<br>"Warnings are useless. You and I both know what he is!"  
>"Yet our Father has chosen him to be the Vizier. Shouldn't we at least give Farooq a fair chance? We will keep a close watch on him. If we find anything remotely suspicious-"<br>"All right!",snapped Garsiv, still annoyed. He looked as moody as ever. "The guards here were drugged",he said after a pause.  
>"A mysterious white powder. Have you seen it before?"<br>"The apothecary should know it. He will arrive shortly."  
>"Hmm.."<br>"Farooq's allegations aren't completely baseless. Father did bring the Alamutian Princess into these halls last night"  
>Dastan looked stunned. "Princess Tamina? Here? Why?"<br>"He took her on a tour of the Treasury",said Garsiv,with proud grin. "Persian wealth is legendary. She must have been impressed. What's the matter? You look a little off-color"  
>"I..I'm allright. I'll be right back"<br>"Where are you going?"  
>"On a matter of utmost urgency",said Dastan,half-running down the hallway. His suspicions about Tamina had just been confirmed. The Princess must have seen something of importance during her private little tour and taken the earliest possible opportunity to procure it. Now, he must get whatever she stole ,back into the Treasury before Farooq decided to use his tiger instinct again. "I won't be gone long!",he called over his shoulder, disappearing past the outer doors.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Summary: The Astra Gemstone<strong>  
><strong>King Sharaman takes Tamina on a tour of his private Treasury. Tamina spots the Astra gemstone, a large ruby which holds a coveted secret of the ages! She plans to "borrow" it for Vishhuddi (land of purity). Her plans are nearly thwarted by Dastan who arrives at the Palace in a drunken state. Tamina manages to steal the gemstone but Dastan is onto her. Also Farooq.<strong>


	3. The Mutual Agreement  Part I

**Chapter 3: The Mutual Agreement - Part I  
><strong>

"I seek a private audience with the Princess of Alamut",said Dastan to the servant waiting outside Tamina's suite on the Western Tower.  
>"Of course, your Highness",said the girl, quickly easing the ebony doors to a crack, wide enough to slip inside and request for the Princess's acquiescence. A moment later, the servant reappeared, with an apologetic smile."Her Highness fears she is too unwell to receive the Prince today. She is extremely sorry"<br>"That is all I need!", hissed Dastan, in irritation. He stomped down the grand hallway, his hands clenched in frustration and leaned out of the large window at the end of the passage. He looked up and found a similar row of windows above. His face lighted up at once and after making sure that the passage was devoid of servants, Dastan swung out the window and nimbly climbed up the face of the Western Tower towards Tamina's chamber. He was going to meet the Princess whether she wished it or not!

* * *

><p>"Of all the places to be! Whoever thought it would be found here…in Persia!" Dastan jumped softly through the window and slipped behind the thick curtains that separated the outer balcony from the oval shaped chamber. "Get me a smaller chisel..Arrrgghh..! It won't come off" That was Tamina's voice. "What is she doing?", wondered Dastan, peering around the curtain folds in curiosity. There was Tamina bent over the side table, her hair clipped away from her face and her hands working hard, poking and pulling at some metal object. "Shall I assist you, Princess?" asked her maid, kneeling down beside the table and eagerly watching the Princess's handiwork. "Perhaps an even smaller tool – like this knife"<br>"Yes, that might do", nodded Tamina with a faint grunt, taking the knife and trying to slit around whatever she was holding in her other hand. "Ohh..Ohh.. I think I've got it. The blade's gone under. It's coming loose. Just a little more.." Suddenly she let out an agonized cry. "_I broke the blade_!"  
>"Oh, your Highness!", cried the maid, more in excitement than in sorrow. "You were so close"<br>"I know. I know.. Beastly thing!"  
>"Perhaps I could fetch a similar knife from the servants downstairs?"<br>"Yes, why don't you? Be quick on your feet. We want to get through this with as little attention to ourselves as possible"  
>"Really?", thought Dastan with an inward smile.<br>"Yes, your Highness", replied the maid.  
>"Go now!"<br>When the girl had left, the room was in silence. Tamina played around with the broken blade for a moment and then, in one motion, swept everything on the table to one corner with a tired sigh. She wiped her hands on a cloth, slipped something into her gown pocket and stood up with a bored yawn. That was when she caught sight of Dastan's reflection in the long mirror as he stepped out from his hiding place. Tamina started violently. However before either party could utter a word, the sound of the maid's footsteps, eagerly padding down the outer hallway and now turning the handle could be heard. With quick presence of mind, Tamina called out, "I am rather tired now, Souri. I wish to be alone. Let no one disturb me for another hour"  
>"Yes, your Highness", came the meek disappointed reply. The footsteps melted away.<p>

Dastan stepped beside the Princess. "Why Prince Dastan!" began Tamina, in vivid amusement, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "Climbing up the window just to steal a glimpse of your bride-to-be! How romantic! I must bestow a kiss!" Tamina leaned close and dropped a friendly kiss on Dastan's cheek. Dastan looked nonplussed. Either she was genuinely pleased to see him or this was a very good act. "Genuine or not-", thought Dastan, as he gazed back ,mesmerized for a moment by those coal black eyes that pierced into his. "Tamina is beautiful. Can any flower smell sweeter than the perfume she is wearing right now?" With an effort, he drew back and awkwardly cleared his throat. The Princess seemed to enjoy his hesitance with a coy satisfaction.  
>"I had actually come to...to–"Dastan paused and recollected himself with a frown. "I have come to collect whatever it is you took last night.. from the King's private treasury"<br>"Oh?"  
>Tamina's features changed at once. Dastan waited a bit, but the Princess seemed to think that an "Oh?" alone would suffice to express her total ignorance of the matter. Dastan didn't think so.<br>"I admit that I might have been drunk but I'm not blind." he pressed." I saw you on that moonlit corridor. Don't deny it. Even now the guards are searching for the one who took that object. " . Dastan lowered his voice to a confidential whisper. "The new vizier is very good at tracing intruders, your Highness. Please do as I say"  
>"You sound so sure of yourself, Prince Dastan.", snapped Tamina, in irritation. "But you have made a mistake. I am no thief. I didn't steal it"<br>"But I saw you"  
>"I didn't steal it, Prince", declared Tamina, in flat denial. She never once broke eye contact that Dastan began to wonder if she really was telling the truth. Dastan's gaze wandered over the side table and the contents there. He frowned. "You.. you borrowed it?",he chanced.<br>Now it was Tamina's turn to look nonplussed.  
>"You borrowed it- ", continued Dastan, gaining confidence." -and you are going to put it back .Why? What do you need it for?". This question seemed to vex Princess Tamina. She stood there, feverishly searching for something to ease Dastan's suspicions. This pregnant pause convinced Dastan more than ever that there was more to this object, than Tamina was letting on.<br>"Prince Dastan, I assure you-", began Tamina, at long last."Wha.. What are you doing?" Tamina found her hands jerked behind and Dastan searching the sides of her gown for the pocket. "It's to my right. My right!", cried Tamina ,now truly angry for being treated in such an ignominious manner. "**Let me go!**"  
>Dastan pulled out a large stone pendant. "What's this?", he asked simply.<br>"What does it look like?"  
>"Why do you need the stone?" Tamina watched incredulously as Dastan sat down on the chair and began to bend the rim with his own fingers. The stone slipped free in its socket. It was done so effortlessly that it made her attempts for the entire morning look completely ridiculous. Then she found her tongue. "Waaaaaiiittt. I beg you,<strong>Stop<strong>!",she cried. "_**For that is not what I took!**_"  
>"Aaahhh!" Dastan looked up with interest at once.<br>Tamina stomped off in a pout and returned with a small object which she pushed into Dastan's hands. She crossed her arms sullenly as the Prince examined the exquisitely carved golden elephant, running his fingers over the large green emerald embedded in its forehead.  
>"And the red stone was for?",he asked.<br>"Practice!", glowered Tamina. "I was going to perform the real operation on the green emerald when you disturbed me"  
>"Why do you need the emerald?"<br>"It doesn't matter, now that you wish it back!"  
>Tamina spat out the words with a ferocity that was her own.<br>"Uh huh", mused Dastan thoughtfully, as he pocketed the little statue and, much to Tamina's dismay, carefully twisted the golden rim back into place such that the red stone was now more sealed than ever. He handed it to the Princess and made his way to the window.  
>"Prince Dastan!", called Tamina, anxiety in her tone. Dastan placed one foot on the sill and looked back. Tamina hesitated. "By coming here discreetly, I trust you wouldn't relate this incident to your family. My character would be tarnished if such a thing should happen. I'm sure you understand-"<br>"On one condition, Princess", said Dastan with a smile.  
>"What is that?",asked Tamina,warily.<br>"If you can promise not to judge my character based what you saw last night. You owe me that much"

* * *

><p>Dastan, pleased with himself on the success of his mission, walked with an extra spring in his step towards the King's Treasury. "Prince Dastan!", greeted Bis, when he caught sight of Dastan walking by. "Sire, I was looking everywhere for you"<br>"Bis, I was just on my way to meet the Treasury guards. I have found the solution to all their problems. Behold! The stolen object!" Dastan brought out the golden elephant with a dramatic flourish and waited for his friend's reaction. If Dastan was expecting praise and admiration from Bis , he wasn't getting any of it. Instead, Bis directed a puzzled glance at the statuette. "I'm afraid ,Sire, that you have made a mistake"  
>"A mistake?"<br>"Look up there, your Highness",said Bis pointing upwards to the side rail of the grand stairwell leading to the Treasury. "Notice the banisters right there?"  
>Dastan followed Bis's direction and scanned along the length of the side rail when he spotted a row of small golden elephants lining the base of each banister of the stairway. Bis was pointing to an empty space where one of the golden statuettes was broken away.<br>"I'm going to kill her!", seethed Dastan in the fury of being tricked. "After all I went through-"  
>"Kill who,Sire?",inquired Bis innocently.<br>Dastan held up his hand for he couldn't trust himself to speak just then. He was too angry for words.

Suddenly they heard the sound of footsteps as a man dressed in white, but simple traveling clothes, entered the large round hall to meet with the servant there. "I have a communication for the Princess of Alamut. A letter by express request. It is vital that her Highness receive this letter as early as possible. Could you direct me to her quarters?"  
>Before the servant could reply, Prince Dastan intervened.<br>"Answer me, my good man-", said Dastan, with hearty cheer. "When did her Highness make this "_express request_"?"  
>"Only last night, Sire", replied the courier, earnestly. "The middle of the night to be exact. The letter carries vital information"<br>"Is that so? Well,well.. Your timing is most unfortunate. The Princess is ill today. Too ill to be disturbed so I tell you what. Why don't you give me the letter and I will see to it that the young Princess gets it as soon as possible?"  
>"Yes,Sire!",said the messenger with a smart bow. He handed over a small scroll which Dastan accepted at once. "An express dispatch at the middle of last night, eh? Tamina has been quite busy!"thought Dastan with a small smile.<p>

He had underestimated her before; he wouldn't make the same mistake again!

* * *

><p><em>"My dear child,<em>  
><em>If you should seek reasons why you were chosen to be a daughter to the Persian King, then let your chance finding of the Astra gemstone be the sign. "<em>

Dastan rolled his eyes at this but continued reading Tamina's letter.

_"You know of the gemstone's importance to Vishhuddi. For years, we searched for it but it remained elusive. And now you bring sweet tidings of its presence. Come! Freely come as you have done so many many times to your hiding place, your one fortress away from the cares and temptations of this sinful world we dwell in. As you requested, I have enclosed a formal invitation addressed to His Majesty intimating and beseeching him to spare you for the five day trip to Vishhuddi. We shall meet very soon! "_

To Dastan, the words in the letter seemed to ooze wit vanity. He threw a glance at the name signed below.

_"Roshtam"_

* * *

><p>"This one, Princess?", asked the attendant, holding up an ornamental ivory box that contained a large golden necklace encrusted with precious stones. Tamina glanced at it once and waved it aside. She stood extremely still for her dress fitting. The attendant returned enthusiastically with a smaller chest made of peach-colored shell. But even before she could open it, Tamina said," No. No pearls." The attendant traveled back and forth, bringing boxes of jewellery, sparkling necklaces of diamonds and emeralds, heavy bracelets of pure gold, even intricate headdresses made of pearls, sapphire and rubies but Tamina refused them all. The Princess was worrying furiously over the letter which should have come at once from Vishhuddi. What was delaying that messenger? Why was he so late?<br>"Perhaps her Royal Highness wishes jewels to be made especially for the wedding?", ventured the elderly head-attendant with a quizzical look, interrupting Tamina's thoughts.  
>"No. No. I do not wish it", replied Tamina, quickly descending down her platform, fitting and all, much to the chagrin of the dressmakers. She whirled around abruptly and addressed the maidservant by the door. "That messenger should have returned by now. I sent word post-haste-"<br>"He returned an hour ago, your Highness", came the prompt reply.  
>"An hour! Well, why hasn't he come here still?", demanded Tamina, angrily. "Fetch him at once!"<br>In a few moments, the dispatch duly arrived at the door.  
>"Where is the letter?", shot the Princess at once.<br>"You highness, when I handed the letter to Prince Dastan, I.. I assumed-"  
>"P..Prince Dastan?", stammered Tamina in obvious frenzy. To hear that name again! Her throat grew parched. She thought she was rid of the Prince's interference in the Astra affair but apparently she was wrong. Dastan's quickness was starting to alarm her.<br>"His Highness requested it, Princess.", continued the dispatch, trying to soothe the growing tension on Tamina's face. "He was most persistent that he be the one to give the letter to you since you were... unwell"

* * *

><p>"Roshtam, Aliyeh's brother", remembered Dastan, pacing across the vast balcony of his chamber. The setting sun brought strong cooler breeze which teased the brown locks that fell along the sides of his rugged face. Dastan leaned over and spied the lawns below. He saw his servant, carefully training his pet jackal, Tarak. Tarak was smart. He picked up new tricks easily. The servant spoke in excited short commands, skillfully varying the pitch of his voice and waving his hands about for further emphasis. Tarak yelped and barked in succession, his brown eyes fully trained on his teacher. Dastan had to tear himself away from this engrossing scene to focus on the matter at hand. He turned back and paced some more, wondering for the hundredth time, why he had been so slow to connect the red gemstone with Aliyeh. And now the memories came flooding back in his mind. Dastan smiled. It was long ago, but he could remember it now, as fresh as yesterday. The day he first met Aliyeh.<p>

_The maids rushed out of the bath, hair and clothes dripping wet and slammed shut the stout door. "Boy's a wildcat,isn't he?",gasped one to the other."Nearly scratched my arms to bits!"__. Loud banging issued from the inside. The door shuddered with every blow, as if a small tornado was throwing itself hard against the wood. "Let me out!",came the muffled cry."I've had enough! Let me out!"_  
><em>"Oh no Master Dastan!",cried the eldest of the maids."You're not coming out until you scrub yourself completely clean! If you don't want us to do it, then its all upto you!"<em>  
><em>"Hush! Don't call him "Master"!"chided the other in a loud whisper. "He's supposed to be the King's son - A Prince!"<em>  
><em>"I'll call him a Prince when he learns to behave like a Prince",came the firm reply. The woman put her mouth close to the door's thin slit and continued: "Right now, he is nothing but a stubborn little boy from the slums who doesn't know the gods have smiled upon him with good fortune. Not every boy gets plucked out of the streets to be the King's own son!"<em>  
><em>The banging lessened almost immediately.<em>  
><em>"Aaahh, so you do know your blessings" gathered the maid,relieved that her words were not lost on Dastan."Your bravery makes you special in the King's eyes"<em>  
><em>"How would you know?"<em>  
><em>"It's all over the Palace,Master! Everyone wants to meet you!"<em>  
><em>"They do?"<em>  
><em>"Yes! You've got a new family now."<em>  
><em>There was a pause. Then the voice rose again, this time a little plaintively,<em>  
><em>"But what about Bis?. He'll be wondering where I've gotten to. We look out for each other."<em>  
><em>"I'm sure the King would grant any request that his son asks him. Why don't you ask to bring Bis to the Palace?"<em>_. The voice inside gave a whoop of joy! The door was immediately pushed from the inside again. "I meant, just as soon as you come out clean,little Prince!", said the maid. There was a pause. They heard a loud splash as Dastan threw himself headlong into the water tub and began to scrub himself as vigorously as he had __ever done in his life!._

_But meeting the King was altogether an entirely different matter!.  
>"The King is on a tour of the empire.", informed Nizam with an inward smile. "You will come to understand, Dastan, that a tour such as this is crucial for the efficient administration of our vast kingdom."<br>Dastan stood in gloomy silence. His Uncle did not seem to notice this. In fact, Nizam looked happier that his usual sober self. His whole frame seemed to burst with vitality. "His Majesty will return in a month's time",he added before quickly walking away to govern the matters at the Courts. Dastan resigned himself to his strange new life. Bringing Bis to the Palace would have to wait.  
>The weeks flew by. The life of a Persian prince was one of luxury and discipline. Dastan was initially amused by Tus's efforts to be a "proper" elder brother to him. It was amusing because Dastan himself often chaperoned his younger friends in the slums. To be ordered about himself needed some getting used to. But Tus was always quick to forgive and quick to make peace unlike Garsiv the temperamental. In Garsiv, Dastan almost found a kindred spirit. Garsiv was headstrong and eager to prove his fighting skills and bravery. In short, he could easily be provoked to a good tussle - an outlet for whenever Dastan felt listless or bored. Their "battles" were always entertaining to watch. While Garsiv struggled with technique, Dastan resorted to unconventional moves, sometimes going on bare instinct to fend off the attacker. Dastan began to revert back to his old carefree self, balancing on the steepest of columns, swinging dangerously from one pole to another and running as fast as the wind. "Little idiot!", said Garsiv, watching in reluctant admiration at his younger sibling's extraordinary skills.<em>

_One evening Dastan felt Bis's absence more than ever and decided to run away to the slums to find his friend. "I'll be back before they notice I'm gone!" he decided as he jogged along the walls of the Palace grounds looking for any convenient escape route. Suddenly Dastan became aware of a pair of eyes watching his every move. He looked up and found a very pretty girl peering down at him from the upper balcony. She returned a friendly smile.  
>"I..I was just looking about", called out Dastan, by way of explanation.<br>"Why don't you come up here?", called the girl, with a wave of her hand."I have just arrived and there is no one here to speak with me"_

_Aliyeh was taller than Dastan and much older. But she quickly became Dastan's confidant and friend. Together, they went to Nasaf's slums and fetched Bis by coach into the Palace!__ "I've come from the kingdom of Vishhuddi. Have you heard of it?",asked Aliyeh as they rode in the coach. Dastan shrugged and looked at Bis who returned a blank gaze._  
><em>"No", he replied.<em>  
><em>"It is far away, in the mountains. The air is much cooler there and sometimes the water turns to ice!. Things are not going very well for me in Vishhuddi." continued Aliyeh, looking downcast for a moment. "I came here to find peace of mind"<em>  
><em>"How old are you?', began Bis with interest. He got a sharp poke in the ribs from Dastan. Dastan had been taught not to ask direct questions as part of his etiquette training. Poor Bis had to learn these things as well, now that he was to stay in the Palace with Dastan.<em>  
><em>Aliyeh didn't find the question offensive. "I will turn twenty five next year", she said simply.<em>  
><em>"Ha, you don't look it! She doesn't look it, does she, Sire?" cried Bis, promptly receiving another jab from Dastan. "But, what about your family? Won't they miss you?"<em>  
><em>"In Vishhuddi, everyone belongs to one another – like one big family. But I do have a brother – Roshtam. He is a leader of the kingdom"<em>  
><em>"You mean- King?"<em>  
><em>"No. We don't believe in having a single ruler. There are many leaders. Roshtam is one of them"<em>  
><em>"Then you are a leader as well? A Princess?"<em>  
><em>"I was. Until I realized I needed to stay away for a while"<em>  
><em>"But you will return someday?",interjected Dastan, fearing that he was getting left out of the conversation. "You belong in Vishhuddi"<em>  
><em>Aliyeh drew closer and said:<em>  
><em>"We don't have to belong to places and people that we are born to, Dastan. Not when our faith is different from those around us. Remember, <strong>we make our own destiny<strong>"_

Dastan snapped out of his thoughts when he heard voices outside. One of those voices, he realized with growing delight, belonged to Tamina! And she didn't sound very happy…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Summary: The Mutual Agreement - Part I<strong>  
><strong>Dastan goes to Princess Tamina's chamber to get back the stolen object - but he doesn't what it is. So Tamina tricks him. Dastan finds out he has been tricked. Meanwhile a letter arrives for Tamina. Dastan intercepts this letter and reads it. The letter is from Roshtam, the leader of the kingdom of Vishhuddi and he wants Tamina to bring the Astra gemstone to him. Roshtam is the brother of Aliyeh. Aliyeh was once a very close friend of Dastan and he begins to remember her and her Astra gemstone. <strong>


	4. The Mutual Agreement  Part II

**Chapter 4: The Mutual Agreement - Part II  
><strong>

Anger lent speed to Tamina's stride as she marched up to the spacious corridor outside Dastan's suite. Seeing her, the head servant, a kindly old man immediately rushed forward to offer his assistance. "I must speak with Prince Dastan on a matter of utmost urgency! They said he was here-"  
>The servant bowed low and gently knocked on the chamber door. Tamina waited in nervous anxiety. There was no answer. The servant knocked once again, louder this time but still no reply. "I..I don't understand", said the servant, in genuine puzzlement. "His Highness was inside just a moment ago.."<p>

"Perhaps the door is open?", wondered Tamina, hoping against hope that it would be and she could manage to retrieve the all important letter.  
>Dastan noiselessly shot the bolt on the inside and waited with his ear to the door.<p>

"I am sorry, your Highness. But the door is locked. If there is anything else I can do-"

"That would be all, thank you", dismissed Tamina in sour temper. There was silence once again. Dastan padded to one of the windows and looked out. He ducked in surprise. Tamina was still lingering down the hallway. "Oh, she wouldn't give up yet!", cheered Dastan, gleefully.

Tamina made as if to leave, taking deliberately slow steps along the stairway and once the servant rounded the corner of the passage, she climbed back up the steps again. This time the corridor was deserted. Since these inner rooms of the Palace were meant for the Royal family alone, not many guards kept watch here. Only a select few servants were allowed to walk along the passages, attending to the needs of the family. There were several windows along the wall of Dastan's chamber. They were all heavily curtained but the slits between the shades of silk afforded a reasonably good view of the suite. Tamina threw caution to the winds and peeped inside. Dastan was right next to her, but she could not see him for he was on the other side of the wall. Tamina's eyes scanned every side table, every open case and all the little nooks and corners of the vast room for even the faintest hint of the location of the letter. There were many rooms branching into one and another ahead."Not here!" Tamina realized that the only way she could be sure was to get in somehow and comb the entire suite! Once more the Princess carefully eyed the corridor, up and down for signs of servants or slaves walking about. "No one about… Good!" Princess Tamina spread her palms across the broad window frame and hoisted herself halfway across the wide sill. She was just about to jump down when Dastan stepped close into view.

"You know, when we are married, maybe we should build our Palace with windows instead of doors…" Dastan appraised her awkward perch on the sill and continued: "… since we both seem to prefer them so much! I appreciate this friendly visit, your Highness…but if the family saw you like this, they might think it highly improper -"

"You know why I'm here, Prince.", interrupted Tamina, annoyed. "Intercepting a private letter addressed to your most honored guest at the Palace-"  
>Dastan nodded in good humor as he gallantly heaved her inside.<p>

"With no prior request… no intimation of doing so, while I am waiting, in all anxiety to read its very contents – Of course I didn't immediately believe my messenger when he told me that it was you who had procured the letter"

"Of course"

"I assumed it would be beneath any noble Prince to do such a thing!", declared Tamina, in an emotional climax. But it had little effect on her listener.

"Welcome to my humble abode, Princess", said Dastan suavely.  
>Tamina strode forward and turned to face the Prince. "Well?", she demanded.<br>"Would you like to sit down?", offered Dastan, courteously.  
>"Give me the letter!"<br>"Give me the Astra!"

There was silence.

Tamina ran her tongue over her lips which had suddenly turned dry. "How did you know about the gemstone?", she hissed in an unnecessary whisper.

"I asked around"

"The letter has nothing to do with the Astra", she chanced, after a moment's thought.

"On the contrary, Princess… the letter has everything to do with the Astra". Dastan leaned in close and confessed in a conspiratorial tone. "I read it"

Tamina exhaled slowly. She knew she was defeated.

"Then you must know that I plan to take it to Vishhuddi", she conceded at last. Dastan raised his eyebrows with a smile and twirled the gemstone in his fingers. Tamina's hands angrily flew to her pocket. She now lost both the letter and the Astra. Dastan must have taken the stone when he chivalrously helped her through the window.

"Look," said Dastan. He set down the stone in the middle of a round table and gestured for the Princess to sit down while he took the opposite seat." I know this stone means something to you so I'm not going to return it. I only want to know why you went through so much trouble to get it from the Treasury, that's all. Tell me why and I won't stand in your way when you send it to Roshtam"

Tamina considered his words with care whilst her eyes bored earnestly into Dastan's face. Finally, with a quiet sigh, she began her tale:

"There was once a man, living on a small island, who invented something powerful. Whoever possessed this invention… this…"priceless treasure" - their kingdom would prosper, so much so that the kingdom would grow and fill the entire world! For safe-keeping, the man entrusted his invention to the Leviathan, commanding him to guard it with his very life for a just reward. The Leviathan was loyal and faithful. He kept the invention safe."

"Leviathan? You mean-"

"The sea monster? Yes."

Dastan's eyebrows shot up with realization. If this tale was true, then it would promise the adventure of a lifetime! He leaned forward in interest.

"Anyway, in a terrible rainstorm, the waves of the sea rose up, as high as the mountains and wiped out the man's island completely. The man perished that day. But the Leviathan still faithfully returned to the shore, looking for his master, hoping to be rewarded for safeguarding the treasure. If the master was not there to receive him, he would go back into the sea and come the next day. Soon, the days turned to weeks and the weeks to years until now, when the Leviathan returns once in a hundred years to search for his master- faithfully bearing his secret and hoping to finally get his reward."

"Where does the Astra fit in?"

"I'll tell you. But first, pry the stone apart from the gold, just as how you did before."

Dastan handed her the stone and she ran her fingers on the flat shiny base. Suddenly she began to pull back the shiny layer and Dastan could see that the back of the stone was hollow. It fact, it had been cut and carved in a strange way.

"It isn't a gemstone?",asked Dastan confused. He came closer to Tamina for a better look. She blew some dust away and handed it to him.

"The Astra is not a precious gemstone. Rather it is a clever mould"

"To what?"

"It is a mould to the blade of a key. Only this key opens the chest to the Leviathan's secret"

"It's a strange mould", shrugged Dastan, pressing his fingers into the Astra.

"That's because it is only one half of it. The other half" said Tamina with a triumphant grin. "- is with Roshtam. It belongs to him. The Astra belongs to him. Which is why it must be returned to Vishhuddi"

"No.. This half belongs to Aliyeh." Dastan frowned as he thought, "Aliyeh must have had a good reason for bringing the stone, here to Persia…"

"Together the entire Astra is actually a mould which can make this key blade-"

"And you didn't tell me what this invention was?", reminded Dastan.

"Nobody knows what it is. Except maybe Roshtam himself"

Dastan nodded as he listened to this. He looked up with a questioning glance. "Are you sure you don't know what it is?"

Tamina drew a breath of exasperation.

"Allright, I believe you"

"My letter please", asked Tamina. "I must make this trip to Vishhuddi before our wedding month begins. I won't be gone long. Just a week and I'll be back,safe and sound"

"Yes, about this letter",said Dastan, holding up the scroll with a thoughtful look on his face. "I want you to send another express to Roshtam, requesting that the invitation be for two people"

"Two people?"

"I am coming with you"

"What?"

"I want to come with you, your Highness", said Dastan with an air of finality. The sudden determination in his tone puzzled Tamina.

"It's a scorching trip across the desert-", she began.

"I have been on several desert voyages before. This one won't be any different-"

"and a cold trek through the mountains"

"Ah, there's nothing I like better-"

Tamina crossed her arms and glared. "You would find Vishhuddi tame and placid after your war-raging Persia"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Tamina fumed in silence."Why do you want to accompany me?", she said.

"I want to keep an eye on you", grinned Dastan with a teasing smirk.

"Oh? Under constant supervision ,I see.",shot back Tamina, in burning sarcasm. "And is this a privilege that is mine alone or do you intend to keep a close watch on all your wives?"

"All my wives?",echoed Dastan with a bewildered frown. Then it dawned on him. He began to laugh.

"I don't have any wives, your Highness. You would be the first"

"But you will have more", snapped the Princess.

Dastan perked up as a new thought entered his head. Stifling another grin, he asked in all seriousness, "Does that bother you, Princess?"

Tamina gazed in a mixture of irritation and distrust. "No it doesn't bother me. Why should it bother me? It is the way of the Persian Royal family-"

"Ohhh,that's the spirit, Princess!",cheered Dastan, enjoying himself. "Even if it means you would be confined to the Queen's quarters and would be summoned only perhaps once or twice a year, it shouldn't bother you. After all, it is the Persian way-"

Tamina whirled around with a scathing reply, when she caught the mischievous look on Dastan's face. She realized he was only teasing her. She gave a sudden smile. "You know, Dastan, I think you should accompany me to Vishhuddi. It would give you a chance to see how a kingdom, so very different from your own, manages to survive with harmony and peace"

"I look forward to it, your Highness",returned Dastan with a watched as Tamina stormed out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Mutual Agreement- Part II Summary:<strong>  
><strong>Tamina comes to Dastan's chamber to demand her letter back. Dastan forces her into revelaing the secret of the Astra gemstone. Tamina relates an interesting tale involving the Leviathan (hence the story title). Dastan decides to go with her to Vishhuddi.<strong>


	5. Journey to Vishhuddi

**Chapter 5: Journey to Vishhuddi**

While Roshtam was still at a distance, Shaheen spotted him. She knew he was coming to inquire after the preparations being made to receive the Persian royalty. Being the overseer of the affairs of the Palace, hospitality was one of her primary responsibilities. Shaheen was grateful to Roshtam. She was young, only seventeen, when she first entered his service. Roshtam was fifteen years older to her. She hardly had any formal education, was too timid to speak and was of a rather sickly constitution. But Roshtam honored his promise to her dying father of a future in the Palace service for his only daughter. Twenty years had gone by. Here she was, a confident woman who had every knowledge of the Palace workings. She was now its chief administrator! It was all due to the immense faith and love that Roshtam showed to her so many years ago. A fondness crept into her gaze. Her brown eyes softened. Yes,she was in love with Roshtam. She had always been. "Just look at him taking those long quick strides across the slippery mountain path, his strong muscular arms churning with every step, his rugged face glistening with lines of sweat." Shaheen smiled to herself. Only Roshtam could work up a sweat in these chilly mountains. His feet were as nimble as a mountain goat!Soon he would be by her side and they would walk and talk of many things. Shaheen turned away and gave a sweeping glance across the green acres of hillside plantations. She felt happy and at peace.

* * *

><p>A grand party of the finest stallions of the Persian army and five camels carrying generous gifts of embroidered silk, spices, exotic perfumes, oils, figs and dates set out across the open expanse of the desert. "The camels are slowing us down",called Dastan to Tamina as he rode alongside her. "But Father insisted we take them - as a sign of goodwill"<p>

* * *

><p>Garsiv rode swiftly to the Persian army's training ground. The victory at Koshcan was tremendous, but if the men were allowed to rest on their laurels a little longer, they would become overconfident and weak. As he turned the rocky bend, he spied the tents. A few hundred men were already there. Garsiv could see them. By afternoon, hundreds more would arrive and the real training will begin. The regiment commanders strode up to meet the Prince just as soon as he reached the ground. Garsiv looked around before alighting from his horse. "I see the men, but where are the horses? Let every man practice his fighting skills on the back of his horse. That would make for better training".<p>

"His Excellency, Farooq suggested otherwise, your Highness-", began one commanding officer.

Garsiv stopped. "The Royal Vizier is here?"

"In the main tent, your Highness. He has come to oversee the training of the King's army"

"Is that so-",replied Garsiv, a sudden glint in his eye. "This might be the perfect time to put the impostor to the test!"

* * *

><p>The sandy floor of the dry desert was littered with strange and terrible rock formations, some of them even soaring to dizzy heights into the dusky evening sky. "I have never been to this part of the desert before", said Dastan, as he scanned his surroundings from the steep vantage point of the flat-topped desert hill. His horse shifted restlessly beneath him. "This land speaks of loneliness and desolation"<p>

"Frightening, isn't it?", agreed Tamina, pulling her white shroud closer about her frame. She steadied her white stallion as well. "The first time I made the pilgrimage to Vishhuddi, I found this path to be daunting. But over time I grew accustomed to all this emptiness."

"So where exactly is the land of the pure?"

"It is just over that mountain range that you see over there", said Tamina, pointing northwards. In the blurry horizon, they spied a jagged line of mountains, looking rather ugly and formidable.

Tamina guided her horse back down the slippery curvy path. "I'm turning back to camp", she called over her shoulder, riding towards the direction of their tents. "I hope they got a fire going. It's going to be a freezing night!"

* * *

><p>Dastan stood mesmerized by the changing landscape. Shadows grew all around him. The rocks looked like black demons. The chilly wind seemed like the breath of specter. Some people of the desert wore heavy cloaks and covered their faces, their mouths with cloth, leaving only thin slits for the eyes. They feared that if they walked around unguarded, a demonic spirit would enter their body through their mouths and take possession. Dastan deemed these beliefs to be ridiculous. But even he had to admit that he wouldn't be surprised just then if a spirit should fly up to him and demand to enter his body. This haunted stretch of desert seemed like just the place for it! It was hard to believe that Aliyeh crossed all these miles just to reach Persia.<p>

* * *

><p>Tamina veered her horse in a complete circle and crossed, sand dune upon sand dune, searching vainly for the campsite. The sun was a fast disappearing line in the horizon. There was very little visibility. Tamina could hardly believe her plight. Why, the tents were so close by. How could her sense of direction abandon her like this? She rode on for a while, until suddenly, familiarity struck her as she crossed a particular sand mound. There were many tracks in the sand. Hoof-prints and footprints mingled in a frenzied pattern. Also something heavy was dragged along the ground. Tamina dismounted her horse at once. Somewhere caught on some rocks and flapping wildly in the breeze was one of their tents. The ropes lay half-buried in the sand, in a knotted heap. Tamina walked around, collecting whatever remained of their baggage. Whatever of theirs she could find, tossed in the endless sand.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Aliyeh.. where is my sister? I heard she'd come!" Dastan,young and bursting with energy, rammed through the doors and tore into Aliyeh's chamber as he had done so many times before. By the Aliyeh's fourth visit to Persia ,all formalities were forgotten. Whenever Aliyeh visited Persia, she would first meet with the King and then she would meet Dastan. "You can come to my chamber anytime you want,Dastan. I will always make time for you",she promised him. And Aliyeh was true to her word. If she had just then washed her hair, she would leave it loose and sit out in the sunny balcony with Dastan. If she was reading, she would set her scrolls aside. Aliyeh always had good stories to tell and she taught Dastan about science and language far quicker than his masters. Dastan found that Aliyeh brought out a softer side in him. He could be more gentle , more kind, and even talk of matters which he could never share with anyone else. Matters such as what he thought of his new brothers, his new father, his tasks and how he used to live in the slums of Nasaf. He conversed freely with Aliyeh. But now when Dastan barged into the room, a very different sight met his eyes. The chamber was doused in gloomy candlelight. Two women carrying potions were standing by the headrest of the large bed while an old man was administering some strange foaming drink to the person lying on the cot. To his immense surprise, Dastan realized that the pale, shrunken figure was indeed Aliyeh. Her eyes were brimming with blood, her face was white and leathery and sweat poured freely from her face. Dastan ran up and caught Aliyeh's arm. Instantly he found himself being pulled aside and hauled up by his shoulders.<em>

_"Let go of me! I've only come to see Aliyeh",he protested._

_"Now is not a good time,little Prince", said his captor,in a fierce whisper. He caught the crook of Dastan's arm with an iron grip and firmly led him outside._

_"What has happened to her?",asked Dastan,anxiously._

_"Aliyeh has a high she can be cured if she gets rest and sleep. Try to understand, my Prince. She must be left alone"_

_"I understand."_

_Dastan walked away, his mind made up that he must pay a quick visit to Aliyeh's chamber when she was left alone._

* * *

><p>"His Excellency is requested to join Prince Garsiv at the training ground", announced the servant. Farooq looked up from his scroll upon which he had meticulously worked out the count of different weapons in the King's Imperial Army. The quill fell from his hand.<p>

"Who has made this request?", he demanded, a little annoyed by the interruption.

"Prince Garsiv himself. He arrived this morning, Excellency"

"I see. Very well, I shall be there"

* * *

><p>Tamina picked up a long stick and vigorously rekindled the fire. "A strong blaze should keep the rest of the scorpion horde away! One, like that fellow right there, is enough to give you nightmares for the rest of the night!" A large black-crusted scorpion lay squished and half-burnt a little further away, underneath a mess of smoldering sticks and Tamina's heavy traveling boot. Tamina flung away her other boot, vaguely annoyed that she hadn't a better weapon to defend herself against the scorpion's sting. Her horse "harrrumphhed" sympathetically. The sound of approaching hooves could be heard. Tamina straightened up and picked out Dastan's horse emerging from the eerie darkness. "Ah, the Lion of Persia finally returns - after a good hard meditation in the mountains!"<p>

Dastan jumped down from his horse.

"Where are the tents and the horses?", he demanded.

"Desert raiders ravaged our camp, drove away the servants and took whatever plunder they could find". Tamina crossed her arms and studied Dastan's face. The Prince looked more puzzled than angry. He took a burning branch from the crackling fire and walked this way and that as if searching for something along the sand. The Princess realized that he was looking for tracks and signs of raiders just like how she had done earlier than evening. She waited.

"Impossible!", pronounced the Prince at last."If it were raiders, we would have seen them-heard them.."

"I'm all ears to hear your "better" explanation,Prince.", replied Tamina tartly. "Only, do forgive my lack of enthusiasm for I've been better occupied in foraging and salvaging whatever I could find in the dim, fading light. Here's one tent. But it's torn up badly. We can tear it in half and use it for blankets. I found a few of my clothes left behind in the trunk. Th raiders-"

"It wasn't raiders". Dastan's eyes were still fixed on the sand. He seemed distant somehow. "This never should have happened. Something's wrong"

"Oh, I get it.", snapped Tamina." You feel guilty that you weren't here to protect me and now you are on some sort of stubborn self-denial-"

In one quick motion, Dastan leapt up on his horse and began to trot away. "I'm going to find whoever it was who took our things!"

"Wha..! In the middle of the night?",called out Tamina, in surprise.

"Why not?", asked Dastan scornfully.

"You'll be traveling blind!"

"I'm carrying a torch"

"A dying flame from a solitary torch against the mighty winds of the desert-" Tamina stamped her foot in rising frustration. She called out, "Noble Prince Dastan going gallivanting against some imaginary foes while his new bride-to-be, is left behind, alone and perhaps having to defend herself against a pack of hungry desert wolves! Such an thrilling start to a blissful romantic life together-". Dastan stopped in shock. He turned back and stared in wonder at the annoyingly familiar ring in Tamina's words. The same scorn. The same snide tone. A thousand spirited quips danced on the tip of his tongue._"And they say time changes everything..."_. Dastan steeled himself. "Atleast this time around, I don't feel like killing her-", he contemplated seriously. "That is an improvement-"

Dastan led his horse back to their camp. Tamina followed with a smug smile. "Perhaps after meeting many passive compliant women, your Highness might find my strong opinionated nature a little startling-" Dastan did a muted double take. "Herein lies the understatement of the century", he thought, rolling his eyes to the heavens. He turned with a smirk. "You are absolutely right, your Highness. This is a startling change. You see, usually after we men return victorious from long and tiring battles, we surround ourselves with several passive compliant women with all beauty and no brains-" Dastan stomped off, extremely satisfied with the stunned expression on Tamina's face.

* * *

><p>Regiments of men, both Persian and Median stood in a curious crescent-moon arrangement, their spears and swords upon the dusty ground, waiting in an air of expectancy for some important event to take place. Prince Garsiv stood to one side; shirtless and taut muscles gleaming in the sun. When Farooq stepped into the open, Garsiv approached him with a broadsword and an axe.<p>

"Your weapon of choice?", he asked of the bemused Vizier. "A quick contest – a battle of the blades.. to show these men what sword-fighting is all about. What do you say?"

Farooq seemed at a loss for words."The men of the King's Imperial Army are already masters of combat, your Highness. To how them the way would be something of a mockery-"said Farooq in an unconvincing protest.

"Nonsense. It is always inspiring to see an old master at play!" Garsiv turned around to face his troops. "Isn't it, men?". The soldiers instantly raised their voices in loud shouts, cheering for the fight to begin. Garsiv looked like a man on fire. His eyes gleamed with fervent relish of the drama about to unfold."They leave us no choice. Come on, Farooq.. – an axe or a sword?"

"I..I'm afraid I no longer fight, my Prince. As tempting as this offer is, I fear I must decline-"

"The axe or the sword, Farooq" ,asked Garsiv once again, louder and harsher in tone. "Fight me! Just like the old days. Let's see how good you are!".

Wordlessly, Farooq began to strip away his thick cloak, jewels and shirt. To refuse the contest now would be cowardice. He must fight Prince Garsiv just as he wished it. He chose the broad sword and assumed his stance. Garsiv set the axe down and picked up a well-curved long tipped scimitar. Farooq frowned. It certainly was unusual for Garsiv to abandon his axe and use a scimitar. Scimitars were deadly on horseback but not for head-on battles. Try as he might, he could not fathom the reasoning behind Garsiv's choice of weapon. Defeat was more certain than victory! But then again, he also could not know that Garsiv was in secret, aiming for defeat!. It was in defeat that Garsiv was planning to expose the duplicity of the Grand Vizier!

"Begin!", he cried, raising his sword and charging forward like a raging bull. The soldiers cheered aloud as the clash of the swords began!

* * *

><p>"I'm starving.", lamented Tamina, mournfully. She brought up her knees to her chin and lowered her head, feeling very sorry for herself."My stomach is growling and all I could find was an orphaned raisin cake, crumbling to pieces in sand and the remains of some dead bird-"<p>

"Dead birds are a wilderness delicacy.", said Dastan, seriously."You didn't leave it behind, did you?"

Tamina raised her head and stared.

Dastan chuckled softly at her repulsion. "Poor Princess! ...This desert wasteland is everything tiresome compared to your beloved Alamut, isn't it? How very far away you are from your homeland and your people..." This was an offhanded shot. Dastan was more occupied in securing his horse for the long cold night. Yet he had managed to "hit the nail on the head" for all of Tamina' thoughts and emotions at that very moment had been centered on Alamut and how much she missed being there. With his back turned to her, Dastan could not notice Tamina's surprise at his words or the small smile of gratitude that lit up her face. Tamina could not observe the sincerity of Dastan's expression so she assumed it to be one of genuine kindness. She loosened up almost immediately. Lowering her head back onto her knees, Tamina began to regard Dastan with more interest as he pulled out his twin blades. "Expecting more trouble?",she asked.

"Perhaps", replied Dastan. "Better to be safe than sorry"

"I am a swords-woman myself", began Tamina, by way of conversation. She mistook the look on Dastan's face to be one of disbelief."Don't look so astonished!" she said, with a chiding smile. "I rely more on the "element of surprise" to land my blows."

"I imagine you do, Princess", agreed Dastan, remembering how she had almost slit out his heart with her "element of surprise" move.

"I suppose you need the sister sword to gain time on your opponent's moves. Makes for effective blocking and slashing-enough to injure your enemies but not to kill-"

"That's right", answered Dastan. He added, "I'm impressed"

"So am I.", countered Tamina. "Not many Persian warriors wish to spare the lives of their foes."

They fell into silence.

Dastan drew against the rocky wall and folded his arms across his chest. He remembered the last time he had been on a desert trek with the Alamutian Princess. That time, he had considered her as betrothed to Tus. Her haughty tone, scornful quips, although entertaining suggested something of her pride and disgust at everything Persian. She couldn't help it. After all, they had destroyed her city and seized her throne by force. Dastan wondered what she thought of him now. He had returned the dagger and she had accepted his hand in marriage. But would she fall in love with him again?

Tamina interrupted his thoughts. There was a curious softness in her face. She tilted her hear just a little and asked,

"Did you _like_.. Alamut?"

Dastan looked surprised. He eagerly offered,

"I thought it was the most beautiful place I had ever been to"

Tamina's cheeks flushed with color and Dastan realized that she was actually blushing.

"Of course Alamut is nothing when compared to Vishhuddi-", added Tamina in quick modesty. "There, the people are truly united and live as one family – thinking only of what is good for the entire kingdom. You will never find a rebel in Vishhuddi – except perhaps, just the one…"

"Who is that?"

"You know her already-"

"Aliyeh?"

Tamina nodded once.

Dastan sat down cross-legged beside the Princess.

"You know, Tamina, I'd keep very few people in my perfect confidence, if I were you-"

"What do you mean?"

"The battle with Alamut began on information which my Uncle claimed to have received from our spy regarding the weapon forges in the city. However the true motives for attack were different. Even if we don't know what his intentions were, I do know that he received aid from Alamutians as well-"

"Impossible!"

"You will never have the backing of every Alamutian, your Highness. Stories, time and time again have proven that there will always be some kind of opposition to a ruler, regardless of how good he or she is-"

"We have something far stronger than mere laws to bind us together in loyalty, Prince. We are undefiled. We keep ourselves pure -"

"There is no such thing as purity or a pure race"

"Now you sound just like your father", quipped Tamina, annoyed.

"Thank you"

"It was not meant to be a compliment.". Tamina turned away, feeling very sure that she didn't want to entertain this kind of cockiness in the Prince's manner. Who was he to give advice on how to run her kingdom? He was the one who had almost reduced the City to rubble in the first place! Now, here he was, bold as brass, suggesting that she take "caution" in selecting "her" confidants! " After an admirable effort to control her emotions, Tamina gave her reply. "I will give some consideration to your words, your Highness", she conceded, managing to sound as indifferent as possible. "As unfathomable as it may seem-"

"Good.", cut in Dastan, suddenly eager for the conversation to end." Let's talk of other things. We'll have plenty of time to discuss politics later"

"Discuss politics!", echoed Tamina, feeling her anger stirring within her once again. "There it was again! That brash self-confidence in his words!"

"Let's talk of anything but food for I am still ravenously hungry", she replied.

Dastan sat up with a start.

"What is it?",asked Tamina.

"I just remembered-"

Dastan walked to his horse and began to dig the bags on the sides of the saddle. He produced a square bundle wrapped in cloth.

"What is it?",asked Tamina once again.

"My private rations",grinned Dastan, unrolling the cloth and bringing out dates, cheese and bread.

"Ohhh, give some to me, I'm so hungry I could eat a horse"

"Hear that boy?",said Dastan to his horse. "Better sleep with one eye open tonight!. Hey..hey.. a moment" He playfully swatted away Tamina's hand just as she came to pluck out some dates. "I'll get you the best ones. You can always tell the really ripe ones by their shape and color. Aahhh, this one's good. Open your mouth-"

"I'd rather you give it in my hand"

"Just this one", persisted Dastan. "Come on-" Tamina made a mental note that she liked the way the corners of the Prince's eyes crinkled when he smiled. There was nothing standoffish or stuck-up in the Prince's manners. Such a refreshing change after meeting so many royals who socialized with a strong sense of their own worth. Tamina sometimes found that tiresome and even boring. But Dastan was promising to be different. He was vague sometimes, shrewd the next.. a warrior.. admired by family and an entire nation.. Tamina couldn't judge everything about the Prince but she was happy to be in his company just then.

* * *

><p>"Food always tastes the best when you are absolutely famished-", mused the Princess, in contentment. "I'm particularly partial to dates. Sometimes I eat them so much, I'm afraid I'll grow fat!"<p>

"There's no danger of that", chuckled Dastan, stealing a quick look at her flat tummy. He stretched back on the tent cloth, his hands under his head and gazing up at the stars. That was when he first noticed the strange sort of lighting that flashed across the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Summary:Journey to Vishhuddi<strong>

**The people of Vishhuddi are preparing to receive Dastan and Tamina. The Prince and Princess embark on their long trip across the desert to the mountain kingdom. Meanwhile, Garsiv challenges Farooq to a one-on-one battle at the Persian campsite. Dastan is haunted by memories of Aliyeh. Tamina discovers that desert raiders have ravaged their tents and taken away their gifts and scattered their servants. They are left with nothing but a tent to survive the cold night.**


	6. Sign in the Desert Sky

**MedievalMinstrel : Hi.. :) THANK YOU SO MUCH for your reviews.. :) They are greatly appreciated! You have been so specific to certain scenes and even given me a few ideas.. Thanks! Ya, I will look into the punctuation. I had no idea I was making so many punctuation mistakes. Ok, will work on it and make the story more reader-friendly! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 : Sign in the Desert Sky<strong>

"This brings back many memories. I had forgotten how much I used to enjoy this." grunted Farooq, breaking away from Garsiv's lock and leaping backwards a step or two. He stumbled a little but quickly gained his balance. He thrust the broad sword in a clever angle, almost catching Garsiv near the right elbow.

"Then why do you constrain yourself?" shot back Garsiv. "What are you afraid of?"

Garsiv's eyes stayed glued onto the master's sword, watching and waiting for some opening in his offense. In the next few moments, the Prince's scimitar made its first cut, slashing Farooq cleanly on his arm. Farooq gave a wary smile and fended away the teasing blade.

* * *

><p>Nilofar put her freckled nose close to the plate of steaming sweets in her hand. She drew a long breath of ecstasy. She had taken up these sweets many times to several guests in the Palace as well as to Roshtam himself. She even knew a little about how they were made. But it never failed to amaze her how these sweets managed to smell so much like the fresh roses from the gardens. It was the cook's secret and that was that. No amount of cajoling would loosen his stubborn tongue. Nilofar tip-toed into Roshtam's room. It took a few moments for her to realize that Roshtam wasn't there. "Strange" she wondered. "He was always in his chamber during the late afternoon." She heard voices outside. "Oh good.. he is coming" she said, carrying the tray out to the hall.<p>

"Every evening, have the performers organize some special entertainment at the garden terrace." instructed Roshtam to Shaheen and a few other servants who were close at his heels.

He snapped his fingers in thought.

"Aaah.. I forgot.. perhaps we could arrange an informal tour of Vishhuddi for the Prince and Princess of Persia?"

"_Persia_?" The word cut through Nilofar's heart like a stake of she really hear the word "Persia"?

"Our horses are ready at the stables."

"Good.. good.." Roshtam rubbed his hands in expectation. "Vishhuddi has always been a second home to Princess Tamina. As for Prince Dastan, however.. Frankly, I don't really know what to his expectations will be."

"Like all outsiders he will be prejudiced against our ways." Shaheen's voice was strong with passion."But we will change him in time"

"That we will", agreed Roshtam, pleased with the confidence in her voice. "I have waited too long for the Astra gemstone to be returned to my possession-"

They heard a loud bang at the end of the hall. A golden plate came rolling down the embossed tiles, leaving a messy trail of sweets behind.

"Nilofar!" snapped Shaheen, looking extremely cross.

The guilty young girl came running up and after murmuring a few hurried apologies to no one in particular, she threw herself down and began to scoop up all the scattered sweets. "I am such a fool. Such a clumsy fool" she kept muttering under breath, not daring to look up at Shaheen. The expression on the older woman's face softened after a while. "I'll get the other servants to wipe away the syrup from the floor. You leave for the kitchen at once with this mess. Bring another batch and be careful this time."

Shaheen realized that Nilofar's hands were trembling. She placed a hand under Nilofar's chin and pulled up her face for better inspection. "What is it,child?" she asked in surprise. "Why are you trembling? Your eyes are wide with fear"

Nilofar blinked hard.

"You know we do not tolerate lies, Nilofar." said Roshtam, walking up from behind them. "Tell us what has upset you."

"The Prince and Princess of Persia-" stammered Nilofar, her eyes running in timid confusion from Shaheen to Roshtam. Her voice grew coarse. "I..It is not often that we have visitors from Persia."

Shaheen stole a look at Roshtam and stepped back. She was going to let Roshtam 'handle' this.

"Were you standing behind that pillar and listening to our conversation?" asked Roshtam, sharply.

"Yes, Roshtam."

"Why?"

"I was curious."

Nilofar trembled so much that she almost dropped the plate once again.

"I don't have to tell you that eavesdropping is wrong. You know it yourself."

"I was wrong to have listened, no matter the curiosity."

There was silence. Nilofar did not dare to look up at Roshtam's face. Then she heard the words, "You may go." She bowed gratefully and scrambled away to the shelter of the bustling Palace kitchen. Roshtam resumed his walk once again. Clearly the interruption had disturbed his good mood.

* * *

><p>The fight raged on between the Prince and the Vizier. "Prince Garsiv's strong technique with the scimitar has helped him prolong this contest, even giving the appearance that we are evenly matched for the victor's prize", thought Farooq in gruff admiration. "Yet a scimitar is no match for a sword!"<p>

"There is no sign of weariness in Farooq's movements. We have kept this up for so long now… It is time I make my move", decided Garsiv. He let his defense drop for a fleeting second and Farooq made a deep gash on his right arm. Blood dripped from Farooq's blade. The Vizier looked stunned. He hadn't expected that he would wound Garsiv so easily. The Prince had defended so well so far. The onlookers grew silent for a moment. Heavy expectation filled the air. The scales were starting to tip in favor of Farooq now. What would be the Vizier's next move?

Pain burned through Garsiv's hands and shoulders like fire. He let out a loud cry and dropped his scimitar. He charged at the Vizier, his arms outstretched as if to wrestle with the older man. Farooq looked confused. Was this going to become a wrestling match now? He too dropped his sword and braced himself. Garsiv knocked out Farooq's breath with a solid punch to the ribs. Farooq staggered back , his head reeling from the impact. He swayed on his feet when Garsiv tackled him again and caught his head in an arm lock. "Arrghhh", grunted Farooq, choking under the grip, when suddenly a familiar taste and smell filled his senses in a strangely exciting way. It was the smell of blood. The taste, mingled with sweat. It was pouring out of Garsiv's hand and rubbing off on Farooq's face. The tighter the hold, the more the blood. With a loud roar, Farooq broke free from the hold. He wiped the side of his face. A strange smile formed on his lips. Garsiv panted from fatigue. He took a few steps back and planned to tackle again. Yet the smile on Farooq's face stopped him for a moment. Garsiv stared in interest. What was abt to happen now? Farooq began to mutter words under breath. He seemed calmer now yet his head was bent so low, that no one could see his expression save for the smile on his lips. The Vizier stooped down and picked up his broad sword.  
>"Oh, he wants to fight with the sword again..", realized Garsiv, walking up to his scimitar which lay a few feet away. But before he could even scoop up the blade, Farooq was upon him in flash. The scimitar went flying out of the circle and the sword swooped dangerously close to Garsiv's neck.<p>

**"It is a fight you want"**, cried Farooq. **"And it is a fight you shall get.. A fight to the death!"**  
>For the first time, genuine panic took over Garsiv's senses. Had he successfully effected the transformation in the Vizier? The sight of Farooq, his eyes in cruel glint, his tongue relishing the drops of blood, his arms and legs appearing stronger.. Gone was the former reluctance, the constraint with which Farooq dealt his former blows.. Farooq seemed almost like a brutal monster! "A monster!", echoed Garsiv as if for the first time. He realized the fact that he was completely unarmed was not going to hinder Farooq from resuming the "evenly matched" contest. Garsiv desperately began to run towards the edge of the circle. He must get a weapon… any weapon… before Farooq's blade found its target through his heart!<p>

* * *

><p>"Look! Up there -"said Dastan squinting his eyes and pointing at the portion of sky where the lightning still lingered in the clouds. "Curious lightning, isn't it? Seems to come closer to us every time-"<p>

Tamina sat up with a gasp. "I'm surprised _you_ can see it", she said in an awed whisper. "It isn't lightning.. it is a sign! A sign that the Leviathan will make his appearance soon.. If you can see the sign, then you are truly blessed for only those who see the signs can behold the sea monster face to face"

"You see it as well", replied Dastan, mildly ticked off at the surprise in Tamina's tone.

"I never expected to see it", said Tamina, defensively.

"If it isn't lightning.. what is it?", asked Dastan, his eyes never leaving the nearing sparkles of light.

"It's a trail of glowing insects..well, not exactly insects.. these look more like birds but smaller in size. They are migrating from the west to the east. Few people have ever actually seen them to give an accurate description."

"What are the other signs?"

"Hmmm..?"

"You said "signs". I assume, there are others besides this one"

Tamina tore her eyes reluctantly from the spectacle and answered, "There are three signs.. the glowing lights, the glowing waters and the glowing guide." She smiled lightly. "I was a little girl on the rooftop when Roshtam told me about this. His eyes used to shine whenever he spoke of the Leviathan's secret and of bringing peace to the world"

The streaks of insect swarm were low enough to touch the desert floor now. The insects raced across, making different glowing patterns in the sand. The next moment, they were gone!

"Beautiful", said Dastan. He frowned lightly, wishing he could see more clearly in the sudden darkness. "Someone's coming"

"Impossible!",said Tamina.

Dastan sat up and peered. "If I'm not mistaken those are moving shadows of people approaching us from across the desert sand.. I-" Dastan turned around and caught a cloud of white dust, full on his face. "What the-?" He rose up in hot anger, trying to rub away the powder on his face and neck. "Wretched powder!" , he cursed. He should have known better than to trust Tamina while that powder was still in her possession!. The drug was taking effect. He was already swaying on his feet.

"Don't be afraid. It won't hurt you, it will only put you to sleep-"

"**I'll show you afraid**", bellowed Dastan, making a lunge at Tamina who wisely scrambled away. "No outsider is allowed to know the route to Vishhuddi.", she cried out in irritation."You forced yourself upon me. I never wanted you here on this trip-"

"Oh, it's forbidden is it? Or is this some story you've made up for your own convenience, Princess? The missing tents, camels, servants.. I knew it couldn't have been raiders! What did you do with them, Princess? Did you bribe them or kill them off?"

"I would never kill them!", shot back Tamina, stung by the accusation. At the same time, she kept a safe distance from Dastan. "The last time the location of a holy city was known, I heard some barbarians laid siege to it without first confirming news of its "supposed" treachery!"

"Those same "barbarians" … as you so put it, apologized for their mistake later and paid generous tributes to its thick-headed ruler and people"

"A mistake is still a mistake!"

"Forgiveness is divine. Alamut can't be all that pure if its people can't learn to forgive"

Dastan splashed some water on his face as a last resort to stir his drowsiness. But it came to no avail. His eyelids were getting unbearably heavy and he sat down in a heap. Tamina cautiously drew near.

"As much as I would like to wring your pretty neck", said Dastan, glaring at Tamina. "I find I have no choice but to respect your feelings. As long as you wouldn't dump my body in this desert wasteland -"

"You have my word"

"So those people in the horizon-?"

"- are from Vishhuddi. They will escort us there-"

"Apologize for me, will you.. that I am not better disposed to give them a true Persian greeting"

Tamina couldn't help smiling at this last quip. "You should be happy, Dastan. The next time you open your eyes, you will find yourself in a place which is heaven on earth"

Dastan huffed scornfully before surrendering himself to clawing slumber. He did not see the large band of Vishhuddians as they rode up to greet the Princess. He did not feel anything as he was being carried onto a comfortable palanquin ,large enough accommodate three people. He did not see Tamina carefully wrapping up his twin blades and hanging them on the side of her own saddle. The party set off. Off on the true path to Vishhuddi at last!.

* * *

><p>One of the commanders, thrilled with the fierce contest, yet disturbed over the sudden imbalance of power, threw his sword to Garsiv. What happened next was beyond fathomable to everyone, including Garsiv. Instead of allowing the Prince to take the sword in mid-air as any honorable opponent would have done, Farooq flew up and tripped the Prince so that he collapsed to the dust. Farooq kicked the blade ,which went spinning to the side. He stood over Garsiv and raised his sword to deal the killing blow. In a flash, the commander was between Garsiv and the Vizier, his knife desperately blocking the quivering blade. He yelled for Farooq to come to his senses and remember that this was only a match of honor. Farooq screamed in anger and threw away the puny hold. He jumped back, his eyes now strangely bloodshot, and the veins seeming to appear out of nowhere on his sun-tanned face. He breathed hard, almost enjoying the fear in the commander's tone. <strong>"You are weak! Stand aside and let me finish this battle"<strong>  
>The commander stood his ground while the on-lookers turned worriedly to one another. Just exactly where was this battle leading to?<br>Garsiv quickly crawled up and raised the fallen sword.  
><strong>"STAND ASIDE, YOU FOOL!"<strong>, bellowed Farooq, vexed over his lost opportunity and flung the commander aside. Farooq must have had the strength of an elephant, for he picked up and threw the man as if he was made of a bundle of straw! Once again the clash of swords began. But this time, it was different. Garsiv was injured and he was fighting for his life. Farooq was extraordinarily brutal in his attack. His strength seemed to have multiplied with his growing rage. Saliva began to gather and drip from his lips. Every block was pushed dangerously close to Garsiv's face. Every swipe was made with such force that Garsiv felt his strength drain, every time he managed to avert or block the blade. He was losing the battle and he knew it. Farooq was like lightning on his feet. His moves were the same, yet with almost barbaric force that he appeared inhuman. Garsiv's sword was sent reeling in the air. Farooq lifted Garsiv off his feet, choking him in a firm hold around the neck. Garsiv began to gasp for air. He releaed his hold and flipped Garsiv onto his back and kicked him again and again, making sure there was no retaliation.  
>"<strong>Now you die!<strong>",cried Farooq, grinning in victor's pride and standing over the Prince, his sword poised to plunge into the Prince's heart.  
>Suddenly all the commanders in the army, rushed as one man and grabbed Farooq's arms. "Enough! This madness must end!", they said, pulling the Vizier away. Garsiv was helped up from the ground. He too breathed hard, but it was from pure exhaustion.<br>**"NOOOO.. LET GO! I MUST FINISH IT.. I MUST FINISH IT!"** howled Farooq, ramming forward to pull away from their hold. Suddenly, together with all the men gripping onto him, Farooq lunged forward and pushed the sword into Garsiv with a loud guttural cry. Garsiv looked stunned.  
>Farooq laughed aloud. He looked around at the soldiers in pride. But the eyes that stared back at him were not filled with admiration. Rather they were filled in horror. Farooq's grin faded and he looked at the fallen Prince. He seemed to come out of his bloodthirsty trance.<br>"What have I done!", whimpered Farooq. His hands began to tremble and he sank to his knees.  
>The men near Garsiv swiftly pulled out the sword and blood came welling up from the wound. They carried Garsiv away. "What have I done!", cried out Farooq in mournful anguish. He held his head in his hands and began to weep.<p>

Garsiv knew he had done his rightful duty. He had been successful in exposing Farooq's facade.

_Now, everyone will know Farooq, for the monster he truly was._

* * *

><p>"Grandfather?", called Nilofar, as she quietly locked the wooden door to her home and carried the candle to the inner room. "Are you awake? I have something very important to tell you-"<p>

"Indeed you do", came the reply, in a low, gruff elderly tone. The old man turned slowly in his cot and returned Nilofar's gaze. "When I heard your footsteps run quickly down the cobbled steps , I said to myself, surely my Nilofar has some exciting news. Otherwise she who walks slowly, with her head in the clouds and a song in her heart - who wouldn't run even if her life depended on it - wouldn't stumble as she did just now-"

"Please, this is no time for making jokes at my expense!"

Afshar chuckled to himself and eased himself up to a chair. "Well, what is it?"

Nilofar was distracted for a moment at how the light from the nearby window, reflected off her grandfather's thick white hair and formed a sort-of radiant hallow around his head. He looked almost like a heavenly being, since he was also dressed in white robes. Nilofar collected her thoughts and threw herself at her grandfather's lap. She buried her face in the robe looked up with fearful eyes. "The thing that you've feared so long has finally happened-", she moaned.

Afshar looked bemused.

"The Astra", said Nilofar, in a eerie whisper. "It is being brought.. here.. to Vishhuddi-"

Afshar hissed at once in anger. He motioned for her silence and indicated to the open windows. "Close them before you speak further. Even walls have ears! Bring Navid. He must hear this"

"I am here as well, Grandfather",said a young lad of about twenty, walking easily into the room with a short sword in his hand. "I've been practicing. Just as you told me to-"

"Good lad. Now Nilofar.. quickly, my child-"

The girl carefully closed a few windows and pressed a square slab of stone by the side of the cot. The slab sank further into the wall and almost immediately a larger slab beneath the cot, sank into the ground, showing a secret hidden passage into the mountains. Navid heaved the cot aside and helped the old man and the girl through the opening and then hopped in himself. The slab closed back in place.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Summary:Sign in the Desert Sky<br>Roshtam is making preparations to receive Dastan and Tamina. Meanwhile, an odd party of people - an old man named Afshar, his grandaughter Nilofar and Navid are waiting for Dastan's arrival as well. Their reasons are very different from Roshtam's. The Vishhuddians arrive at the desert and bring an unconscious Dastan and Princess Tamina to the mountain kingdom. At the Persian camp, Garsiv succeeds in exposing Farooq's character. But the success has come at the price of his own life!  
><strong>


	7. Roshtam

**Chapter 7 : Roshtam  
><strong>

Dastan opened his eyes with a start. The events of yesterday came rushing back in a fury. He sprang up and sharply bumped his head on the low palanquin roof. The bearers stopped at once.

"Where am I?"demanded Dastan.

He swung his legs out and jumped onto the ground. The earth felt cold and crispy underneath his feet.

"And wha-"

Dastan grew speechless at the remarkable change of scenery around him. The air was moist. A soft icy wind blew across the landscape. They were now so high up in the green mountains that the gigantic trees all around were swathed in a misty veil. The gnarled vegetation over the uneven ground, looked fresh and clean from a recent rain. Dastan was stunned. All around him, waiting in respectful silence were nearly fifty men from Vishhuddi. They were dressed alike in simple attire with sashes around their waists. Inadvertently, the Vishhuddians resembled the servants of the lower-most order at King Sharaman's Palace. Dastan tried to look as nonchalant as he possibly could. His right hand checked the presence of the handy dagger which he always kept at his side. "Still there.. Good!" Dastan nodded awkwardly to his strange audience. His eyes fell on the young boys in their company. The boys smiled back at him. They looked rather smart, dressed in short vests and wearing cloth caps on their heads. A tall man on a horse approached the Prince.

He dismounted. "I am your humble servant, your Highness."

"Is that so?" replied Dastan coolly. The word "humble" could hardly describe the man who had professed it. Rather, the man looked very much the part of an authoritative leader, used to discipline and order.

"Your name?"

"Jhavir, your Highness."

"Rank?"

There was a flutter of perplexity in Jhavir's eyes. He paused for a moment and then resumed in his monotone voice, "We have no ranks amongst us,your Highness. We are equal -as all men should be-"

"_As all men should be_" echoed Dastan, irked by the hint of superiority in the words.

"As all men should be" Meaning, in reality, all men were not. Men in other parts of the world. Men in Persia, perhaps, where Dastan was from."Aaah, that polite arrogance that he had fondly come to associate with Tamina!" Dastan smirked to himself. Probably everyone he would meet and speak with from now on would sound like Tamina. He would hear the words "sacred", "pure" , "unity" at least a dozen times a day!.

"Speak of the devil." said Dastan as Tamina rode up on her horse Her cheeks were flushed pink with excitement. "We are only a few moments away from the Royal Palace, Dastan. We are at our journey's end!"

Dastan turned to Jhavir.

"We have ranks amongst our people in Persia, Jhavir - especially amongst our troops. Yet we treat all people with honor and respect."

The man bowed again. Dastan took this to be a some sign of acquiescence. He found his horse and mounted it. Dastan rode swiftly to the head of the group where Tamina and Jhavir soon joined him. They pressed on up the winding mountain path.

* * *

><p>Dastan could not keep up his indifferent temper for long. Especially when the wild untamed forests of the mountains melted away to reveal well-reared sloping plantations. He couldn't place the names of some the trees although their fruits seemed very familiar. There were many people working nimbly amongst the plantations, with baskets tied cleverly about their waists. They bowed as the party passed by along the path. At last the Palace appeared. Or rather, the Palace tower appeared. It loomed like a horrendous giant – cold and grey and covered in vines.<br>"There are six like it. And there are three sentries in each." informed Tamina, happily.  
>They journeyed through a tall gate and ascended up a long garden path. The garden was breathtaking. Full of flowers of every variety and fine-cut statues of colored marble. There were long terraces with man-made pools. The ground was almost flat, as if in the plains. And only then, did the Palace fall into view. And what a view it was! The Palace of Vishhuddi was unlike anything Dastan had ever seen! The architecture was not of the usual traditional sort. There were no domes or dome-like rooftops. It was nothing like the Persian Palace. Dastan suspected from the layout that the Palace must stretch across an entire mountain!. The stonework was beautiful yet not extravagant. There was no extravagance in anything. Even the people inside the Palace Grounds were simply attired as the ones in the party.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Welcome to the kingdom of Vishhuddi!"<em>

Roshtam walked forward, followed by a troop of people. Dastan appraised him in interest mingled with curiosity. Roshtam did live up to Dastan's expectations. He was a tall, powerful man, well-built shoulders, muscular arms and legs-strengthened with age. He was attired in a simple woolen tunic over which he wore a cloak made from the fur of a mountain bear. He carried an carved staff, the end of which, Dastan noted with pleasure, bore the other half of the fiery Astra gemstone. Tamina let out a happy cry as she jumped off her horse, and ran forward to clasp Roshtam's outstretched hand in her own. Roshtam gently lifted her face and placed a kiss on her forehead. He still held her face and looked into her eyes while saying, in a deep impressive voice, "How good it is, to have you among us once again! How long has it been? Seven years?"

"Seven _long_ years." replied Tamina, her voice choking with emotion.

Dastan marveled at how Roshtam looked every bit like the wise men at the Persian Palace. Wise men who splayed out large scrolls filled with painfully minute writing and browsed through them with no concern for the passage of time. Yet, looks were deceptive. There _had_ to be a calculating mind behind the pleasing manners for Roshtam to be the remarkable leader he was famed to be!

Roshtam directed his gaze at Prince Dastan. He approached him, slowly, with the same disarming smile on his face. "I apologize deeply for the manner in which you were brought here, Prince Dastan. You must understand that we are very cautious of letting outsiders into our kingdom."

Dastan piqued at the word "outsiders". There was a faint suspicion of contempt in Roshtam's tone. Dastan returned a tight-lipped smile. A firm handshake was exchanged.

A beautiful young girl, carrying a large tray approached Dastan and Tamina. Roshtam lifted a folded piece of heavily embroidered cloth, worked off in gold and wrapped it over Dastan's neck. "Our token of eternal friendship and a sign of peace between you and the people of Vishhuddi"

Another girl with a smaller tray of large soft sweets stepped forward with a bow. The sweets were bright pink in color and coated with white sugar. They looked very inviting!. Tamina's eyes widened and she urgently whispered in Dastan's ear. "Wait, don't take them. I must explain-"

But it was too late.

Dastan, realizing he was famished and tremendously attracted by the sugary sweets had already reached for one and taken a large bite. It tasted like no sweet he'd ever eaten before. "Persia should have welcoming sweets like this." he thought to himself, making a mental note to obtain the cook's recipe.

Roshtam laughed aloud and said to Tamina, "If Prince Dastan is not careful; he will not leave much of that sweet for you, my dear."

Dastan stopped in mid-bite and looked at Tamina whose face was flushed with embarrassment. She smiled nervously and raised her eyebrows, hoping Dastan would pick up the implied meaning. Dastan chewed thoughtfully, wondering what was expected of him.

"If you want one, go ahead and help yourself. There's plenty for everyone." said Dastan, at last.

Roshtam looked surprised at this. Tamina turned the darkest shade of red. She came closer and hissed, "You are meant to share the sweet with me."

"The one I'm having?" asked Dastan with a quizzical frown.

"The one you are having." confirmed Tamina, raising her eyebrows and nodding ever so slightly towards herself once again.

"Oh."

Losing patience, Tamina pulled out the half-eaten sweet from Dastan's hand, tore off a piece and popped it into her mouth. She shrugged to Roshtam with a lopsided smile.

"Perhaps, Persian customs are different." hesitated Roshtam."I assumed that sharing the sweet between the husband and his wife -signifying the hope of sweetness in their marriage was a common custom across the world"

Dastan would have exclaimed sharply in surprise, had not Tamina wisely requested to be shown to their rooms.

"Of course." replied Roshtam, gallantly. He stepped back and let the attendants do their work. "See to it that the needs of our guests are satisfied." instructed Roshtam before walking away himself.

"My swords please." reminded Dastan, just as the horses were being led to the stables. He leaned to Tamina who was still staring after Roshtam. "I can't imagine what you see in him." he whispered confidentially."The man's old enough to be your father!"

"Well, he has to be old. I knew him since I was a child." replied Tamina, distractedly. "But I don't think he looks very aged just yet, I-" She stopped in consternation. "What do you mean by what-I-see-in-him? My feelings are purely of respect and admiration!"

"Ohh, yes.. of course!" echoed Dastan, nodding to himself in mock understanding. "Respect and admiration."

Tamina frowned.

"Besides thanks to you… he thinks we both are married!."

Tamina walked off in a huff while Dastan called after her.

"It was the least I could do - after seven... long... years."

* * *

><p>The moment the first news of Garsiv's grave predicament reached his ears, King Sharaman hastily strode to his son's chamber, a mixture of fear and anxiety clouding his face.<p>

"What shall we do with the Vizier, your Highness?", intervened a keen soldier, eager to do his duty.

"He is no longer the Vizier!", growled Sharaman. "Throw the traitor in the dungeon. Let no one even mention his accursed name in my presence until I am certain that my son will live!"

* * *

><p><em>"I am still unwell, Dastan" mumbled Aliyeh, indistinctly. She gave a heavy sigh and grimaced in pain. <em>

_"But you will get better, sister" said Dastan. He knelt down on the floor and rested his face on Aliyeh's arm which hung limply from the cot. She could feel his tears falling softly on her skin. _

_"This is the time to be brave and not lose heart, little Prince."_

_Aliyeh smiled lightly. She turned her head, just a little, just enough to see Dastan's face which so eagerly, anxiously stared into her own. _

_"I.. I forget all my sufferings.. when I see you ,Dastan. You have been so regular in your visits. You have been here three times in three weeks and the head servant still knows nothing of your presence – "_

_Dastan sniffed and raised his voice with passion. "Even if he does come to know, he will never stop me from seeing you."_

_Aliyeh laughed noiselessly. It ended in a ragged cough which shook her weakened frame. _

_"Why can't they make you better?" asked Dastan, helping her to sip some water from a cup. "Once me and Bis ate leftover meat thrown out from a wedding feast and vomited all night. But even then-"_

_"This… this is not the kind of illness one recovers from" said Aliyeh lying back on her pillow and wiping the sweat from her face._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Sit up here, Dastan." said Aliyeh, patting the side of her bed."Come up where I can see you. It is hard enough as it is to peer in this gloomy candlelight-"_

_"I am here."_

_"Now, what I say is bound by an oath of absolute secrecy between us, do you understand?"_

_"I understand."_

_"You must not disclose anything of what I tell you to anyone… not even Bis."_

_"I swear I will not disclose anything of what you tell… to anyone – not even Bis."_

_Aliyeh breathed hard. _

_"My suffering has been brought about by a curse, Dastan. A curse that followed me, all the way from Vishhuddi-"  
><em>

* * *

><p>"He does not look like a Persian Prince. I've heard tales of their cunning and strength. This one looks weak. I doubt he can fight at all."<p>

"Navid, you must not to speak like that!" scolded Nilofar, immediately. " Who made you a judge of valor? Grandfather and I do not care for your opinion at all!"

"Ohh, and I suppose you are a good judge then.." retorted Navid. "You probably thought him very handsome the moment you saw him enter the Palace-"

"He was carrying twin blades."

"Pomp and show, I expect. He is married to the Alamutian Princess, Nilofar. Your defense is in vain."

"Grandfather-", cried Nilofar, blinking back sudden tears and taking refuge behind the old man. Navid looked unrepentant. He threw down the short sword in his hands and sat down in dejection. Afshar studied the gloom on Navid's face. "Things are not always what they seem, Navid. You of all people should know that"

"But are you sure he is the one? Are you sure this isn't all just a harmless coincidence?"

Afshar laughed to himself. He shook his head slowly. "The Astra being returned to Vishhuddi is no coincidence." He thought for a moment and said,

"We will know for certain if Prince Dastan is the one when we see him at the window. Navid, you take watch tonight. Wait in the bushes. Stay alert. At the faintest hint of movement, show yourself in the moonlight."

"But what about Roshtam?"blurted Nilofar, in fright.

"What of Roshtam?"bellowed Navid, in irritation. "I am not afraid of him."

Navid picked up the sword and strode out of the secret chamber. Nilofar sniffed to herself. Afshar slowly got up and picked up his staff. "The boy is so headstrong. Sometimes that is good but sometimes caution is needed."

"What do you mean, Grandfather?"

Afshar looked Nilofar. Her eyes were round with worry. Her hands fiddled nervously at the tassels in her shawl. Afshar sighed. " To be arrogantly blind to Roshtam's power – aaahh.. that is not a sign of strength.. instead it is an invitation for trouble. Navid prides himself on being a true warrior. But I doubt very much of his success."

Nilofar shrank back in fear. "W..will he die?"

Afshar looked grave. He gave no reply._  
><em>

* * *

><p>The night had fallen. Tamina pulled the covers off her bed, slipped underneath the warm sheets and blew out the candle light. Her eyes took a few moments to adjust to the sudden darkness. The evening had went on splendidly. Tamina couldn't have asked for more. Roshtam had graciously held a grand banquet in their honor. At the end of the feast, the Astra gemstone changed hands from Prince Dastan to Roshtam. Tamina delved into her memories. Yes, she did see that quiet tear slip down Roshtam's cheek. Taking possession of the Astra had meant more to him than anything in the world. At one time, it had been all he ever dreamed about. A wave of happiness sent goosebumps over Tamina's arms. The princess pulled the sheets right up to her face and over her nose. She felt very comfortable and warm just then. There was so much peace in her heart. She carefully peered across the large suite. Dastan was at the other end of the chamber, removing his boots and preparing to turn in for the night as well. He breezily pulled his shirt over his head and it ripped apart in his hands. Dastan looked comical, holding two pieces of the shirt with a bewildered look on his face. Tamina stifled a laugh. The Prince stuffed the offending material underneath the cushions of a divan and strode out to the balcony. Tamina diverted her gaze up at the ceiling. Her eyelids began to droop as the fatigue from the evening began to set in.<p>

* * *

><p>Dastan peered across the large chamber. Through the white veils, he could see Tamina peacefully sleeping on her bed. Like a cat on prowl, Dastan stole noiselessly across the room and slipped out through the door. The hallway was deserted. He leaned down and quickly scanned the stairwell. There were no guards or servants to be seen.<p>

_"Proceed down the passage. Take the stairs. The room to the right"_

Dastan trod softly on the thick braided fur-carpet. He found himself in a large mournful room, devoid of furniture.

_"The door at the far end"_

Dastan opened the door and found a steep flight of stairs. He began to climb the steps, two at a time. He found himself in a narrow corridor which smelt strange.

_"There is another door."_

Dastan groped about in the darkness for the handle and found it.

_"Push through"_

Dastan used all his strength and the door gave way. A cloud of dust sent him into a brief coughing spell. Once he stepped inside, he found that the room was small and round in shape. It was devoid of furniture as well. The room was oddly warm.

_"The window"_

Dastan walked up to the tall window. He gazed out in a daze.

_"I.. I always knew I'd die there"_

* * *

><p>"My son-" said King Sharaman, leaning down to Prince Garsiv. His voice trembled with grief as he gazed upon the Prince's wounds.<p>

Garsiv breathed hard. His eyes strained open upon hearing his father's voice. Garsiv lifted up his head to acknowledge the presence of the King.

King Sharaman gripped Garsiv's shoulders and gently lowered him back onto the headrest. "Brave Garsiv. I should have taken your counsel before I appointed Farooq as the Royal Vizier."

"After...after.. Nizam's betrayal-" Garsiv struggled to continue with his words. His right hand reached for the huge bandage around his waist. A large bloodstain on the white cloth was the remainder of his sordid episode with Farooq. Garsiv's face twisted in agony. He moaned out and the physician immediately drew near. King Sharaman stepped away from the bed and anxiously watched some potions being administered to his son to lessen the pain.

"The bandage is too tight." said Garsiv, pulling at the wrap around his waist.

"It has to be, your Highness." soothed the physician, slowly pulling away Garsiv's reluctant hands. The Prince was too exhausted to argue. King Sharaman lingered on, by the bedside, watching his son. Yet his mind was disturbed by Garsiv's words. It was true. Nizam's betrayal had clouded his judgement during Farooq's appointment as the Vizier. Even Tus had voiced his disapproval. But Sharaman had overruled their objections and went on with his decision. Now, his son was paying the price for his costly mistake.

"Your highness."

King Sharaman looked around and found Bis by his side.

"Even war wounds seem reasonable in comparison to this.. this.. act of cowardice. Attacking an unarmed opponent. It is inhuman. Dishonorable!" seethed the King, in quiet fury. "Farooq shall pay dearly for his crime."

"He shall hang by the noonday sun." said Bis.

King Sharaman nodded absently. "When I saw Farooq on that morning after my prayers, I though he was sent at the right time to soothe the pain of Nizam's betrayal. He was amongst the oldest of friends. I trusted him"

Bis remained silent.

"I trusted him" echoed the King, nodding to himself. He bent down ,clasped Garsiv's hand in a warm hold and took leave of the chamber.

* * *

><p>"Dastan! What are you doing?"<p>

Dastan whirled around, almost colliding with Tamina who was standing just a step away.

Tamina pressed forward into the glimmering moonlight from the window and stared at the Prince. "I saw you had left the room and I wanted to tell you – the servants do not keep vigilance here past midnight. They return to their homes by villages near the Palace Towers. I thought you might have ...gone in search of their aid. I rushed out to the hallway and saw you enter the room."

"You followed me here" concluded Dastan.

"Yes." admitted Tamina,unblushingly. She was extremely curious despite being drowsy from want of sleep. "You were striding as if you knew your way about already...What are you doing here?" Tamina pulled her white shawl closer around her slender shoulders and blinking uncertainly at the Prince.

"I.." Dastan searched for words. He looked out the window and then back at Tamina. She looked almost unearthly in the moonlight. The outline of her hair, which hung in a very loose plait was tinged in silvery hallow. Her white clothes reflected the light which played around in the pupils of her eyes. "Why do you think I'd come here, Princess?" he asked, softly.

Tamina's expression grew lighter. She almost smiled and leaned forward to look out the window. She looked serene.

"Could it be the view, perhaps?"

Dastan casually sidled beside Tamina and leaned out as well. "What do you think?" he asked, after a beat. They gazed at the panoramic mountainside which was bathed in moonlight. The view looked overwhelming. The gardens stopped at a distance and the cliffs plunged to the black rocks in a stunning untamed manner. Two ugly towers stood at the far end, opposite to one another with torches burning at the top. And then, to the right, there was a strange sight to be seen.

"Do you know what that place is?" asked Dastan, pointing to the spot.

Tamina tilted her head in scrutiny.

"Ohh, that place. That's where the landslide happened, many many years ago. That part of the mountain is unsafe and no one's allowed to go there. The ground is cracked – unstable.. not fit for cultivation or settlement."

"I see."

Dastan suddenly stifled a long yawn.

"We had a long tiring day today", smiled Tamina."I thought Roshtam's feast was exceptional!Aaahh, there is no need to express your sentiments, Prince!I saw you polish off the plate of steaming venison all on your own"

Dastan laughed.

Tamina turned away from the window. "You know, I'm not completely unhappy at us being understood as husband and wife. We are fortunate that events happened the way they did-"

"Why?"

"Because Roshtam has very high ideals. He doesn't think much of people being together without first giving their vows into marriage"

"That is harsh!"

"He says marriage and family make a kingdom strong. He encourages young people to marry their lovers instead of waiting forever on a dream-"

Dastan chuckled in said,

"And here we are, doing the exact opposite of what Roshtam taught you. And worse, we are sharing the royal suite!"

Dastan feigned mock horror. "Not a very sacred thing to do!"

Tamina looked offended. "I don't find that amusing. _You_ were the one who caused the misunderstanding in the first place!"

"Aaah, but _you_ hesitated to give an honest explanation", pointed out Dastan.

"I should have looked ridiculous, if I did", said Tamina, half-stung by the teasing accusation in Dastan's tone."How do you think it would sound-". Dastan put out his hand as a new idea struck him. He waggled a finger and edged closer to the Princess until they leaned out of the window, shoulder to shoulder , side by side.  
>"We've got this wrong. I think,Roshtam already assumed we were married when we first entered Vishhuddi. Which means he must have gathered that detail from the contents of the letter you sent him. Since this place was so strictly off-limits to "outsiders", and since I was pushing you to take me with you, you portrayed us to him as married. The inseperable, united by the firm bond of matrimony, Prince and Princess of Persia! So, <em>this is actually your doing and not mine<em>.."

Tamina opened her mouth and then closed it abruptly.

Dastan grinned evilly for he enjoyed getting the Princess tongue-tied. Poor Tamina, she still didn't know him well enough to ascertain when he was in jest and when he was in earnest. Dastan had the advantage for he remembered everything that happened before their time reversal adventure.

"Well, if it is such an inconvenience to you-" said Tamina, angrily turning away. "I.." She stopped short when she felt

Dastan's hand reach out and lightly caress the side of her face. His palm felt deliciously warm against the chillness of her cheeks. "How could it be an inconvenience to me, Princess?"whispered Dastan, his glance, meeting her eyes." Tamina considered this."And the misunderstanding?", she asked, with a challenging gaze.

"Hmmm?"

Tamina felt Dastan's arm encircle her waist and gently propel her forward to himself.

"It bothered you so much just a moment ago"

"That moment is past."

Tamina chuckled softly and raised her chin in anticipation of a kiss. Suddenly, she caught a small movement out of the corner of her eye, upon a patch of ground, directly below the window where they were huddled.  
>She drew back momentarily in alarm and pointed,<p>

"Look.. that man.."

Dastan looked hard as well. Sure enough, there was a man gazing earnestly at their window. Dastan thought the man looked rather strange. His hair was pure white and stuck out in a boyish angle. He wore a tight leather vest to which was attached a long tipped sword. "Who are you?",called out Tamina. "What do you want?"  
>Without answering, the man took to his heels and disappeared through the bush wall.<p>

"I couldn't have imagined him", chuckled Tamina to herself. "Could I?"

Dastan remained pensive.

_"I.. I always knew I'd die there"_


	8. Sacrilege!

**Bud89: Thanks for the review and the encouragement. Hehe.. I suffered a writer's block and stopped writing for abt a year, I guess. I've been doing some serious thinking recently about where I should take story and I've got a pretty good idea now. So, I'm gonna re-write Chapter 8 a bit.. Jus a few paragraphs to make it easier for me to get on with the tale. So, here I go... :) Keep reading and reviewing... Thanks a LOT! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 : Sacrilege!<strong>

Tamina heard the rhythmic clashing of swords in her dreams. The sounds grew louder and louder until they drummed in her ears. The grating clamor of steel against steel. The Princess flinched in her eyebrows knitted tightly together in agitation, causing her forehead to crease. Her eyes were shut tight.

"Such a strange dream." she kept mumbling to herself.

Tamina was tensed. But she didn't know why. She saw Prince Dastan. He was standing there by the window. Just the way he had stood last night. He looked handsome and strong. His face and form was caught between the interplay of the dark shadows and the moonlight. The Prince was staring directly at her. Tamina could not discern the expression on his face. "It must be shadows." she decided and approached him as easily as one approaches a friend. Then suddenly the darkness parted and she recoiled in fear. Dastan was in reality the enemy. He was as white as a specter. He charged forward and before she could scream, large swords appeared in a violent dance, raging one against the other until the moment... whatever it was... had been spoilt forever.

Tamina jolted awake. She half-angrily sat up and stumbled to her feet. Her mind drowsily refused to succumb to reality. Her thoughts kept adamantly clinging to the strange dream to find absolution but Tamina had had enough. "It was only a queer dream." She assured herself. But no sooner than she did, she heard the sounds of swordplay coming through her window. The sounds were real!. Tamina jumped in surprise. "Swordplay in Visshuddi?" she cried, pulling on her cloak and rushing out of the room for a better look. "_Impossible!_"

* * *

><p><em>"A curse?" Dastan took a deep breath as if steeling himself for the worst to come."What kind of a curse?"<em>  
><em>Aliyeh pursed her chapped lips. <em>  
><em>"Dastan, you remember this feeling you get when you want something so badly. something that is not good for you-yet still, because of pride or anger, you desire it, your body and soul crave for it while you remain confused. You feel like you are torn by two different people.. one being good and pure.. and the other.. evil-"<em>  
><em>"Yes. I have known the feeling many times. Our conscience-"<em>  
><em>"Conscience!", said Aliyeh, with a soft smile. "That's right. The conscience we have , reasons with us, counsels us , and guides us"<em>  
><em>"It stops most of us from hurting others"<em>  
><em>"Exactly! Now, evil is free when the conscience is killed. It becomes dangerous, true.. but it becomes free. No one can reason with that kind of evil, it is foolish yet deadly, it blinds the heart, turns it into stone, destroys logic and fuels strength"<em>  
><em>Aliyeh stared at Dastan, her eyes round with fear. Sweat starting to glisten once more on her forehead. Her fever was starting to shoot once again. She said in a voice, barely a whisper, "What if.. you could do this?"<em>  
><em>"Do what?"<em>  
><em>Dastan's heart beat faster. He could sense that what Aliyeh was about to say could be something terribly important.<em>  
><em>Aliyeh's hands dug into Dastan's shirt. She pulled herself up, for fear that her words would not reach Dastan's ears. "What if you could create evil without a conscience.. seperate it from your being?"<em>  
><em>Dastan struggled under the weight of Aliyeh's arms as she began to breathe harder and faster.<em>  
><em>"Sister, lie down.. Let me get you more water"<em>  
><em>"Listen to me.. Dastan!" Dastan stared right into Aliyeh's pertrified eyes. Her fingers painfully dug into his shoulders. Dastan grimaced. "If your evil nature was seperate, you wouldnt have to struggle to choose. Your conscience couldnt reach it. It couldnt confuse or limit your capabilities. Freedom to act just as you pleased would be yours. No more second thoughts. No more worries. You would be free"<em>  
><em>"Free.." <em>  
><em>A shiver of fear ran down Dastan's spine. He tried to push Aliyeh down, but she had incredible strength. She clawed onto him, breathing harder and harder. <em>  
><em>"I need to be free, little Prince. I need-"<em>  
><em>Aliyeh shot out her hand and dashed the cup on her bed-stand. She gripped Dastan in one hand and raised the largest ceramic shard with the other hand. <em>  
><em>"No!", cried out Dastan. He struggled harder now, throwing himself this way and that, trying to jerk himself free. "Let me go.. <em>SISTER PLEASE.. LET ME GO..!"  
><em>"I need to be free.. don't you see.. I-"<em>  
><em>Dastan dashed against the cabinet and the tall candle on the top, lost its balance and fell onto the sheets. Aliyeh screamed and in the distraction, Dastan scrambled away and climbed up the window sill. <em>  
><em>Aliyeh screamed long and hard again. The sheets near her feet were burning up. She rolled out of the bed but she fell facedown. That's when Dastan saw the large chains binding her ankles to the bedposts. With quick thinking, he tipped a large brass pot near the window such that it fell with a loud clang. All the incense inside split out in a smelly heap. Dastan withdrew behind the curtains. The door was thrown open and many servants rushed inside. They put out the fire and restrained Aliyeh. "Lock up all the windows. Perhaps the wind pushed down the candle", said the main servant. Dastan clung onto the strong vine and remained as still as a mouse. He heard the windows being drawn in and firmly bolted. The reality of what had happened finally sank in as Dastan's frame shook with tears He slowly made his solitary descent down the straggling vine.<em>

* * *

><p>Tamina raced along the gray-stone colonnade. She bounded up the double flight of stairs which converged to a magnificent audience hall of fluted columns. Dastan's spirited cries tore through the stout ebony doors. Tamina angrily flew inside but found herself at the very edge of a frenzied spectator ring. <strong>"What is all this?!",<strong>cried Tamina, struggling to push past the people. No one would even acknowledge her presence. They were all Vishhuddians and they all seemed to relish the swordplay! Tamina desperately sought for a better vantage point. Suddenly with loud hoops, the entire crowd rushed backwards for the two fighters had changed location and Tamina was nearly crushed against the enameled brick walls. The fine gold wire that secured the emerald beads on the Princess's bracelet, broke and a few of the beads spilled into the cracks in the floor.

By good fortune, Jhavir, the leader of the initial welcome party spotted her. He leapt out from amongst the crowds and forced enough space for Tamina to stumble out to the stairs.

"Perhaps the Princess would enjoy a better view from the upper galleries-"

"A better view?!", seethed Tamina in fury. "-to witness this _abomination_.. this _sacrilege_!"

The Princess struggled to regain her composure. "Base and barbaric-", she spluttered, breathing hard. "Does Roshtam know of this?"

Jhavir raised an eyebrow and nodded towards the hall.

"It was the decision of the Council to transform several halls of the Palace to indoor arenas. To inspire a crop of warriors to defend and safeguard the purity of Vishhuddi, the price must be paid."

"Inspire warriors-", echoed Tamina in a daze. Her throat seemed to dry up. She felt light-headed and gripped the ivory baluster tight. Another wave of rambunctious applause arose. Jhavir bowed to make his leave. Tamina remained despondently on the stairs. In another part of the grand Palace complex, the chanting had begun. The Council would have gathered at the Temple to pray. Tamina had meant to join them but now she was not quite sure. She felt confused and upset.

Then, she had an idea.

* * *

><p>The fight ended. Dastan's challenger was sprawled on the floor. His sword was in Dastan's hand. The victor's prize. The Prince straightened up and raised his arms to acknowledge the crowd's warm applause. Some of the young girls, brought jugs of water. Dastan eagerly drank some and poured the rest over his head. His opponent tottered up on unsteady feet. He could not believe that he had lost the contest. He thought he was winning. Then he heard the Prince say, "That's all you've got?!" and before he knew it, he was flat on the floor! From the start, the Prince had made him do all the work in the fight. He had charged, flourished his blade, swung this way and that, whirled in style and finally ran out of strength. A small side-step and a painful blow to the shoulder and he was defeated. Navid shook his head in shame.<br>"Don't feel too bad.", said the Prince, with a mischievous smile.  
>Navid grunted and removed his turban-mask. Dastan's smile vanished when he saw that it was the man with the matte of pure white hair. The one who had spied on him from the hedge.<br>"Who are you?", asked Dastan.  
>"My name is Navid, Prince Dastan. I must speak with you. It is vital.. of great importance." Navid drew closer to the Prince and continued in a confidential whisper. "I know about Aliyeh. I know that <em>you have come here to avenge her death."<em>

* * *

><p>The Persian slaves that worked at the Siyah-Chal dungeons were dark and muscular men. At the command from Prince Tus, they lifted the iron hatch from the dungeon roof to reveal the dirtiest, smelliest, vermin-infested cell in all of Persia. The Siyah-Chal was a dreaded jail indeed! Prisoners often died during their incarceration from disease and starvation than beheading. Not a ray of light was allowed into the blackness of the fetid cell. That was how the name came to be. Siyah-Chal - The Black Pit!<p>

"Please...", begged Farooq's voice from within the gloomy deep. "An audience with Prince Dastan. That is all I ask. Why is my request constantly being ignored? In the King's name, I swear-"

**"You swear nothing, you traitor!"**, bellowed Tus, in fury. "How dare you call on the King's name?! Should the unthinkable happen, I promise you that you will not die easily. I will have you eaten alive by insects. By the end of the month, they will be swarming freely through your wasted frame, into your mouth and eyes while you lie there screaming for death-"

"Prince Tus,have mercy- Every hour, I have prayed for the safe revival of Prince Garsiv. No water has passed my lips. I am on a fast in these heavy chains. Have mercy-"

Tus sought confirmtion of this claim from the surly guard who kept watch over the dungeon. He ventured closer to the open hole and peered inside. The reeking odour made him reel backwards almost instantly. He caught the sight of Farooq chained in heavy shackles on the floor with a huge neck chain that must have weighed atleast a hundred pounds! Tus knew that in a week's time, Farooq would lose the full movement of his neck and shoulder blades. A satisfactory punishment for now. "Prince Dastan is in the kingdom of Vishhuddi. He cannot see you" "Vishhuddi?!", paled Farooq in utter surprise. "Impossible! No one goes to Vishhuddi. The path to the Kingdom is revealed only to a few-" Tus smirked at this. "Dastan was specially invited by the leader of Vishhuddi. Farooq, my Father trusted you. Yet you betrayed that trust. You were our most revered

teacher and friend. Yet you threw it all away in one cowardly act. Do you feel no remorse? Does not your heart ache with guilt for the wrong you have done?!" "My Prince, I have indeed wronged King Sharaman. Oh, if only I could beg his forgiveness. All morning, madness threatens to take over my senses and at night, nightmares haunt me. Have mercy. If only I could have the chance to warn the King of the danger yet to come!" "What are you blabbering, Farooq?", humored Tus with an inward smile. "What danger could you possibly inflict from that coffin of yours?!" The guards pulled at the chain that engulfed Farooq's neck from the opening such that Farooq was off his feet by a few inches. He kicked out, rasping for air. They let go and he fell down in a heap. He coughed. Loud, ragged coughs that triggered laughter from above. "Well?!", inquired Tus, with mock impatience. "What dangers do you wish to warn us of?" "The Astra's has left Persia, your Highness.", wheezed Farooq, summoning his last ounce of strength. "Now it is time for the Leviathan to fulfill his duty and this time, he will not return without his reward!" The guards reached for the chain again but this time Tus stopped them. He frowned. "What about the Leviathan? Cryptic riddles will not save you!" "It is no riddle,Sire. The young Prince and Princess have set a disaster in motion. Too terrible to even speak of. When the Leviathan comes, he will not return without his reward!" "That's enough. Cover the pit.", ordered Tus. He climbed down the steep was a strange coincidence the way Farooq mentioned the

coming of the Leviathan. Tus had consulted his diaries just at the beginning of the month and remembered marking off the page where there was the mention of the

Leviathan. He remembered he'd wanted to be out in the seas to witness the arrival of that sea beast. Strange that Farooq should mention it too!

* * *

><p>Atanas carefully placed the mouth of the clay pot against the flat base of a long brass vase. He gripped it steady for a few minutes and then gingerly released his hold. He observed the result and rubbed his hands with a curious giggle. "Marvellous! Simple marvellous!" He next took a wooden stool and pressed that at the bottom of the pot. Without removing his hand, he placed a large metal helmet, crumbling with rust, upside down underneath the stool. He stepped back and burst into a giggling fit once again. "Ecstatic!" In all his merriment, he failed to notice that some of the sticky liquid he had splattered so generously on the stool had split on his palms. He tugged and pulled. He couldn't get his fingers loose. Frowning in concentration, his tongue firmly between his teeth, he leaned back and tugged hard. Nothing happened.<p>

"Now this is a predicament!",he sighed.

Just then he heard the sound of the door to his house being cautiously nugged open.

"Who's there?", he called.

"Atanas? Where are you?", came the reply.

"It is not often that I am presented with the honor of entertaining royalty in my humble home. Come in, my child."

Tamina grinned as she walked up to the kindly Atanas. "Still as officious as ever. You know you are only five years older than me. Still you call me a child-"

"You were quite a child when you last visited this kingdom. A impetuous child, awe-struck in every way by your hero, Roshtam. You used to follow him around everywhere, even around places where you were not meant to go"

"You have the memory of an elephant", retorted Tamina, drily.

"That famous pout." Atanas laughed. "But now, you are a Princess of Persia! Daughter-in-law to the great King Sharaman-. Well, well.. it was quite a surprise to hear the news. And even more so when you brought the Astra into Vishhuddi. Does Prince Dastan share our kingdom's secrets now?"

"Of course not!", snapped Tamina, instantly. Then she turned away to hide her emotions. "He has different principles. He might make mockery of our way of life."

Atanas became thoughtful. "He did not find the Astra a curiousity? After all, it has left the King's Treasury. Aliyeh's half of the gemstone-"

"The Astra belongs to Roshtam!"

"It was entrusted to Aliyeh by Afshar - the oldest member of the Vishhuddian Council"

"Aliyeh was too young to receive such a responsibility. The most decent thing to do would be to entrust the stone to her own brother Roshtam!"

"What does Prince Dastan have to say about this?"

"Why all this interest in the Persian Prince?! What does it matter if he knows or not?"

"He is here with you. He must have his reasons. Child, a man does not meekly follow his wife miles across an arid desert , cold mountains and valleys unless he has good reasons. Besides he must have known Aliyeh. She paid several visits to the King of Persia as the representative from Vishhuddi."

"Are you asking me all these questions on behalf of Afshar?"

"Afshar is dead." Tamina looked surprised. "Roshtam never mentioned of his death to me. Who has taken Afshar's place in his clan?"

"No one."

"How can that be? There would be an empty seat in the Council table"

"There are several empty seats now, my child"

"What?"

"Perhaps we can talk as we set off on our way to find Giv?"

"Giv is here too?"

"Oh, yes. I know just where to find him."

Tamina smiled and then studied Atanas with new interest. "Why are you standing in that particular fashion hugging a helmet to your chest?"

"Look up!", said Atanas,his eyes shining. Tamina gazed at the ceiling and found a stack of the oddest collection of objects piled one on top of the other and reaching to the very frames of the house. "Now give the tower a push" She poked gently the brass vase. It didn't move. She gave it a firm nudge.

"It's been nailed!"

"Not nailed!", said Atanas. "I have combined the seeds within the brass with the seeds within the clay and created a hybrid substance that holds them firmly in place. Some of the substance is there within that pot on the table" Tamina peeped into the pot. Her nose wrinkled from inhaling the unpleasant odor. "Same old Atanas, still the humble genius, I know of-" "Now if you would be so kind as to fetch the other pot standing right beside it and paint some of its contents on my hand. You see, I have made an unfortunate error in contributing my hands to this discovery. I'm stuck!"

Tamina laughed and helped Atanas free himself from his sticky grasp.

He flexed his hands and smiled. "Now we shall be on our way!"

* * *

><p>The Queen Mother lifted her eyes from the parchments in her hand. Her face was wrinkled with age but her vision was as sharp as a woman of forty.<br>The Istandar, waited patiently near the doorway. It was a great honor to be in the presence of the most elegant and elderly royal in the King's Palace.  
>"Quite satisfactory"<br>The Istandar visibly relaxed and nodded at the remark."The satraps of the provinces of Talush and Khalind have requested.."  
>"Grant them an audience with me in the morning." replied the Queen Mother with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Leave these parchments here with me. You may go."<br>The Queen Mother selected a particular parchment from the pile on the table and began to study it. Her chair was flanked by two young servant girls who kept up a gentle breeze with their peacock feather fans. Beside her, also, sat a beautiful woman of fifty - the elderly Queen Mother's Queen Mother turned to her with a soft sigh."Oh, how I long to ride in a coach and visit these provinces myself. But, alas, I bend with age"  
>"Your Most Highness must not utter such words", scolded the consort. "Health and beauty are the Almighty's gift to your Most Highness"<br>"How wisely she speaks, the noble Farideh", exulted King Sharaman as he strode into the large marble balcony. He bowed low and kissed his mother's hand.  
>"My dear son, Sharaman.", cried the Queen Mother. "An unexpected surprise!"<br>"She who triumphantly crossed seventy-five with the strength of a young gazelle must never speak such disheartening words!"  
>"I do not dare contemplate on speaking further.", replied the Queen Mother. "Not when my dear son is back in my presence once again. How I missed you. Come, sit down by my side. " She hailed the servants nearby. "Fetch us some refreshments. Quickly!"<br>King Sharaman picked up the parchments as well and began to study them.  
>"I cherish fond memories of touring the kingdom, meeting the governors, discussing the economy of the provinces, solving petty affairs amongst the people.. I remember I used to have such little time for myself." The Queen Mother paused a moment. "I had been reviewing the revenue details this year. But I fear, that despite appearances, my heart wasn't completely employed in this activity."<br>"Oh?"  
>"I have been sufficiently distracted by the feats performed by my little grandsons on their horses." She indicated to the view outside the large balcony. This balcony led out to the gardens. A kind of extended portico which filled into the lawns. Just a few spaces ahead, the three Princes were practising their horse-riding skills.<br>"What fine sons you rides Tus, confident and proud. He would take on the mantle of a leader. But he still has much to prove if he is to please you." The Queen Mother gave a cursory glance to notice the smile on Sharaman's face. "And then, Garsiv, quick-tempered, quick to judge, passionate with a thirst for justice. With good men to serve under him, he would make a powerful conqueror"  
>The Queen Mother paused and watched the youngest boy on the field.<br>"What about Dastan?", asked the King.  
>"Dastan - the boy from the streets whom you chose to be your son- .He is a mystery to me - I cannot predict his fate-"<br>"Dastan wears his heart on his sleeve. Surely, you must have noted it. He listens to his heart."  
>"And by making him your son, do you wish with all your heart to take on personal responsibility?"<br>"I have provided him with the best teachers, the best servants, food, drink and shelter."  
>"What about his family?"<br>"He is an orphan"  
>"Then the responsibility is great!"<br>King Sharaman seemed pensive.  
>"Dastan is a child, true, but he has not lived like a child - amongst parents, enjoying festivals, visiting relatives. He is unaccustomed to finery, to have exposure to so many fields such as music, arts, travel, science- He may harbor many secrets in his heart and find it impossible to trust others quickly-" The Queen Mother turned to Sharaman. "Tus tells me that Dastan enjoyed and trusted one person the most, above his brothers and his father. Aliyeh from Vishhuddi-"<br>"The girl delirous with fever? Why she may die any moment this week", said the King.  
>"Perhaps. Perhaps, you must talk to him. Being an orphan, it is easy to assume that he is used to loneliness and independance. But,.. he is in a family now- and he does have a father-"<p> 


	9. The Alchemist's workshop

**Chapter 9 : ****Two for Trouble**

"Does Prince Dastan approve of you, taking off like this on your own?"  
>Tamina shot a look at Atanas. A scathing, sarcastic retort danced wildly on her lips and she grappled with self control for a while.<br>"He knows where I am", she managed.  
>Tamina breathed hard , blowing out puffs of white. The slow climb up the winding slope was turning out to be quite an invigorating experience. Just a few miles and they would see the villages nestled along the forest edge. A large mountain goat stomped out to greet them and baa-ed aloud.<br>"So, he knows of the workshop?", continued Atanas.  
>"I couldn't very well tell him about<em> that!<em>"  
>"You mean, he may not possess enough knowledge of the arts to understand the power contained in them?"<br>"To begin with-",broke out Tamina, exasperated."-how could he possess _any_ knowledge at all? He was brought up in Persia,Atanas! All he knows is how to brandish a sword and charge into a fight. He is insensible to the higher calling of life."  
>"But why did he allow the Astra to leave Persia without the knowledge of the King? There must be something in that. If he is as single-minded as you portray him then his first thought would have been to just keep you there in Persia and not bother at all about the gemstone. Yet he is here! Traveling across all those miles of desert sand - trusting people he's hardly met before-"<br>"Why all this interest in the Persian Prince?!"  
>"Just a curiosity"<br>Tamina huffed scornfully.  
>"If Dastan had half as much curiosity he would have unraveled the secrets of Vishhuddi by now!"<br>"Eh?"  
>Dastan possess a distinct <em>lack<em> of curiosity, Atanas",declared Tamina,with a blatant smirk. She drew closer and whispered."When he handed over the dagger back to Alamut's Temple - He did not inquire even one word after it. About the ancient carvings or the sand in the hilt. He simply handed it over.I could hardly contain my surprise!"  
>"Dagger?",frowned Atanas, thoughtfully. "You mean, the Sands of Time?"<br>"Yes!"  
>"I never heard this story-"<br>"That was how we first met. The Persians claimed that they had been mislead to attack Alamut. As a sign of peace, to strengthen the bond between the City and the Country, the eldest Prince suggested the my marriage to Prince Dastan"  
>"I see. And Prince Dastan had the dagger that controls the Sands of Time with him?"<br>"Yes! And he blindly handed it over without the slightest hesitance. It was going to be the worst moment in the history of Alamut. The City gates broken through, the towers set on fire and several people lying dead on the ground but in the end the entire havoc sorted itself out in a matter of minutes"  
>"And you accepted Dastan's hand.."<br>Tamina looked nonplussed. "I couldn't decline. He had the dagger in his possession"  
>"I see",said Atanas, slowly. "I find Prince Dastan to be very intriguing-"<br>"I'll introduce you to him in the evening feast. I assure you that you give him far more credit than he deserves!"

* * *

><p>"Princess Tamina!", hailed Giv, with a warm smile. "Welcome back, your Highness!"<br>Tamina smiled brightly. There were so many familiar faces all around her. She was amongst the closest of friends who looked very ordinary but gaurded the holiest of secrets. "Giv, what good fortune that you were able to be here"  
>"I was planning to embark on a bare-foot pilgrimage to Nepal"<br>"India?"  
>"Yes. But I put it off when I heard of the arrival of the Prince and Princess of Persia"<br>"Tamina wishes to visit her favorite hide-away in Vishhuddi",said Atanas with a twinkle in his eye.  
>Giv caught the look and turned to Tamina. "The workshop?"<br>"Yes!",said Tamina. "We were going to take you with us. You are not occupied right now. Surely you can join our party."  
>"But, Princess. The workshop's been closed for years now. Didn't Roshtam tell you? He ordered it to be abandoned. That's why you find all the villagers back in the fields and homes. No one goes to that place anymore!"<p>

* * *

><p>Tamina's voice was solemn. Her eyes were downcast as she gazed upon the barely distinguishable engraving on the mountain rock. The rock face that bore the symbol was the secret entrance to a tunnel which opened into the "workshop".<p>

"This place was once the pride of Vishhuddi", said Tamina, her voice trembling with emotion. "How could they abandon it?"

The Princess dusted the symbol with her shawl and traced the shape with her fingers. She pressed it hard and with a long drawn rumble, the rock slowly moved back to reveal the by one, Atanas, Giv and Tamina stepped inside and made their way through the tunnel. They carried torches for the tunnel was very dark. The curving walls were adorned with paintings. At regular intervals were sculpted columns that bore the engraving.

"The ancient art of Alchemy",said Atanas, gravely. "First understood in Egypt and after several years generously gifted to the Middle East. The religion of Alchemy - so that Man might once more enter the Presence of God. The Alchemists - faithful practitioners of this way of life, endlessly persecuted and ridiculed for their beliefs, finally finding their sanctuary in this mountain. _The first Vishhuddians."_

"The first Vishhuddians", echoed Tamina, softly. She held up her torch to gaze upon each painting. "The search to transmute metals to gold - the purest of metals"

"The search to find the elixir of life",said Giv.

"To create the solution that might dissolve anything"

"To bring to life from ashes"

Tamina turned to Giv and Atanas with an agonized cry.

"The secrets of Alchemy, the inventions.. fantastic inventions and potions made here are far too magnificent for the rest of the ignorant world to comprehend. What separates Vishhuddi from the rest is the lack of weapons and the intention of war. **The people must not be tempted.** They must never pick up a saber. To do so means only to call for self-destruction. What they have here is far too great, far too incredible.. it is everything worth protecting, everything worth giving up the desire to be like the common man. Here is the chance for **true purity**. Here is the chance to be reconciled with God. To worship the true God, in all his purity. To help mankind in the process. This is what Vishhuddi stands for."

Tamina's eyes welled with tears. She saw the end of the tunnel and the boarded door of the huge workroom of the Alchemists. In all futility, she threw herself against the rotten wood and pushed and pulled at the sagging frames. She sank to the grass in sorrow and wept. Atanas immediately helped her upto her feet and held her close to himself.

* * *

><p>King Sharaman twiddled a small gold roundel in his fingers. The roundel belonged to Dastan. It had been ripped away from his shirt and Sharaman himself had picked it up from Aliyeh's room. He had inquired if the young Prince had been permitted to visit Aliyeh to which the head guard had vigorously replied no. The Prince had been told never to visit Aliyeh for she needed rest to recover from her fever. Prince Dastan had understood and obeyed. King Sharaman smiled to himself as he pocketed the roundel and looked up as his youngest son entered the room.<p>

"Come here,Dastan",beckoned King Sharaman,gravely. He had wondered how he would open the delicate topic of Aliyeh's predicament to his adopted apparently any preparations for a formal father-son speech seemed unecessary. Dastan easily walked right upto Sharaman's chair, laid both his hands on the armrest and smiled brightly. Sharaman smiled despite himself. "Well,well Dastan. How have you been?"

"Very well,Sire. You have not seen me since the last three months"

The King relaxed at once. "It has been a long time,hasn't it?", he smiled."There is a reason I called you here,Dastan"

Dastan had moved away and was studying the contents of a tall wooden display case. Each wooden shelf in the case bore several small miniatures of houses, birds, animals, people - all carved in wooden and painted in bright colors" Dastan picked up a small golden tiger. "What are these used for?"

"They are toys - for one's own amusement"

Dastan set it back and continued scanning the shelves. "Are these yours,Sire?"

"No", said the King. "They were a favorite of my wife - . I cherish them in fond memory of her sweet, playful nature-"

"She is dead?",asked Dastan in surprise.

King Sharaman nodded. "Yes. She is in peace now. She suffered for many weeks before the illness consumed her completely"

Dastan looked sullen. He picked up a miniature of a chariot and absently dragged it along the length of the shelf.

King Sharaman continued softly. "The physician declared that her struggle would end within a week's time. There was nothing anyone could do- That week was the most difficult time of my life."

Dastan looked up.

"I loved her and I did not want her to leave me. Yet, I could not bear to see her suffer-"

King Sharaman reached out and pushed the golden roundel into Dastan's palm. "Perhaps, it is time, we both paid a visit to Aliyeh?" Dastan flushed at the sight of the roundel. King Sharaman put an arm around Dastan's shoulders and led him to Aliyeh's room.

* * *

><p>"Grandfather, do you recognize her?",asked Nilofar, peering eagerly through the rough cloth that carefully draped the tiny cottage windows. The door was locked and the room was purposely made dark so that Afshar could walk freely without being seen.<br>"I've known Tamina as a little girl. I do recognize her. She was always to attached to Roshtam. Always beside him, enamored with the workshop-"  
>"She looks so sad"<br>"Perhaps the knowledge of the workshop being abandoned came unexpected."  
>"Roshtam would not have told her?"<br>"Perhaps he did not."  
>A new look of intent crept into Nilofar's gaze. "Do you think.." She hesitated. "Do you think perhaps now.. the Princess's loyalty might change towards Roshtam?"<br>Afshar's eyebrows rose for a moment as he considered the possibility of that occurrence. "One cannot predict such things for certain, child. I have known some people to hold fast to their beliefs no matter the evidence. In this case-"  
>"Is there even the faintest chance that she might ally with us?"<br>Nilofar's eyes gleamed brightly. Afshar grew alarmed.  
>"Nilofar, I forbid you to take any risk. Navid is bad enough. He is headstrong and stubborn. I cannot allow you to put your life in danger as well-"<br>Nilofar turned away from the window and shook her head.  
>"Navid might be right to approach Prince Dastan. But he is taking the wrong approach to the revelation of the truth. I know a better way, Grandfather. We both know it. Navid lacks the patience to explain. But I am different."<br>Afshar remained silent. Nilofar took his hand in hers and held it tight. "I would never disclose your location, Grandfather. You may reveal yourself at the time you chose to."  
>"I fear for your safety-"<br>"Time is running out"  
>Afshar hugged Nilofar tightly. "I am proud of you,child. You have my permission to go. In a world where cunning wolves roam so freely to devour and destroy, I am sending my little Nilofar. Be of courage and speak the truth to the Princess. Perhaps, God might move her heart to listen to your words."<p> 


	10. Mechanical Contraption

**Chapter 10: Mechanical Contraption**

Tamina walked with purpose. Her lips were set in a grim line as she entered the Visshuddian Palace. But despite the outward appearance of calmness, her mind was very much in turmoil. Usually she had little trouble discerning her thoughts since she involved very little of her heart in matters of the mind. But today she felt different. Her heart would not yeild to logic. It kept throwing up memories of being with Roshtam, visiting the Alchemist's workshop, her childhood beliefs, the essence of Vishhuddi. Tamina's footsteps slowed down and she came to a standstill. There! She did it again! Her feet felt nailed to the ground. "Why is this so difficult?!". Her thinking seemed to be clouded with sentiment. Roshtam meant more than many people to Tamina. His values and ideas meant the world to her. How could such a person abandon the workshop? How could such a person encourage weaponry? Something had gone wrong... or, was she making a mistake with these assumptions? Were they assumptions or truths?

As the Princess stood in a enveloping haze of thoughts and feelings, a picture formed before her eyes,

_"Don't bring her in here.", barked the elderly alchemist as soon as his eyes fell upon Tamina. He pulled back the long metal ladle and the slow, slushing sound of a hardening, pungent mixture being stirred, stopped momentarily. The blackened pot shook and bubbled with heat. Bits of soot flew from the coals. "When your eyes are turned, the child will run and before you know it, she'll be neck deep in trouble!". _

_The entire workshop was alive with activity. It was one huge hall, folded here and there in steps according to the mountain floor. There were natural levels and windows. These served as scenic niches for men experimenting with herbs, making chemicals, burning curious ash, sand baths, strange metals melted and molded, recording findings in scrolls, running and shouting to younger men, curious projects afoot, sights and smells - a child's paradise for learning! _

_**"Don't listen to him!"**. Roshtam looked in surprise at the tone of authority in young Tamina's voice. "I want to stay here. I won't run" _

_"Now, Tamina", chided Roshtam, bending down to face the pouting Princess who was turning ten that year. "Marudh is right. This workshop is not the place for a young girl like you." Tamina looked downcast. "You have come to Vishhuddi to study and meditate, Tamina. You are the future of your city. One day you will be a great Alamutian leader and the people will look to you for strength and guidance." _

_"I tried to meditate and the ancient texts are so difficult. They are in different languages that are-" _

_"The alchemy that interests you lies in those texts!You are reading the texts of truth written by Egyptian scholars who have left their country to share their knowledge of God. You need to study hard and learn the secrets of the priests by heart and soul. Read and meditate,Tamina. When you are tired, pray. Prayer will strengthen your resolve". Roshtam tugged at her hair affectionately. "I know that what I am asking is very hard" _

_"It is",stressed Tamina,emphatically. _

_Roshtam led her out to the lawns outside and they sat down on a fallen tree bark. "My child, the rule of life is so simple that it remains hidden to many. We see many pleasing things, we are attracted by their ability to induce wonder and fame amongst others. But such things are the very opposite of what they seem. Such things are evil in disguise. Alchemy is the way of purity. There is inherent goodness in all who earnestly practice it. The brotherhood of alchemists. This lifestyle is hard and difficult but good and nourishing for the soul. You may seek lesser occupations, such as playing games, savoring sweets, jewellery, travel.. These are attractive but are a trap for the soul" _

_"Why?" _

_"It is the rule of life,Tamina",replied Roshtam, expressing reason, hands wide and palms open. He looked to his right and pointed with a smile to a small glittering object daintily hanging from a small twig in the tree. "Aha! What do you see there?" Tamina leapt to her feet and put her face close to the glassy cocoon. "A chrysallis",she breathed. "Its so beautiful. I have never seen one so close before." Her breath seemed to stir the curled up butterfly inside._

_"What is our friend doing inside?",asked Roshtam. _

_"Sleeping?" _

_"Meditating!. The catterpillar has shut himself away from the world to change into a magnificent creature. He will no longer crawl on __his belly but soar high in the sky with wings. But for this miracle to take place, he must spend time alone and away from the evil of __the world" _

_Tamina looked thoughtful. _

_"You have excelled in your studies which if why you have been sent here to Vishhuddi. If our teachings seem wasteful to you-" _

_**"Never,Roshtam!",**cried out Tamina,instantly. "**Never**!" _

_"Good",said Roshtam, pleased. _

_"__Will studying the ancient texts of religion nourish my soul?" _

_"Your soul and the souls of the others you are yet to lead" _

_"Then I shall study" _

_Tamina walked slowly up the hill towards the Palace. She turned back and found Roshtam staring after her. He smiled and waved. __Tamina grinned back and waved shyly. _

_{..._

_"An honor to have such friendship with Roshtam, the hero of Vishhuddi"_

_ "A man with a different purpose. A true leader."_

_ "Grim and strong minded. Yet, he speaks so gently to the Princess of Alamut. Perhaps, Roshtam sees great things for her as well"_

_...}_

_ This last comment satisfied young Tamina to the greatest extent. She loved the small chats that she had with Roshtam, she loved it __when he was partial to her in front of the other pupils, when he discussed matters with her as if she were an elder herself. "Sometimes, I behave childishly",thought Tamina,seriously."But Roshtam reminds me of my identity. The world has forgotten the rule of __life. What we see, is good for the eyes but evil for the soul. The Vishhuddian way of life is goodness and peace" Tamina turned back once more to see if Roshtam was still watching her. She frowned. Some men were on the hill with Roshtam. By their __work-clothes,they were all alchemists. They were furiously pointing to the workshop. Roshtam broke into a run and disappeared from __view. Tamina looked torn. She had just then promised to stay out of the workshop. She gazed curiously in the forbidden direction._

_"One last look would do no harm",she assured herself, breaking in a quick jog as well._

Tamina reluctantly withdrew from her memories. They seemed to mesmerize her and claw at her senses. She slowly stepped to the statue near the stairwell and laid a deliberate hand on Princess gazed upwards. The second room to the right. Roshtam's private chamber with a large waiting room for urgent visitors. Tamina had been there many times. But this was the first time she was heading there for.. for..

Tamina looked downcast. "I have never argued with Roshtam before." She wished she did not feel so very intense just then. Slowly and determinedly, she placed her foot on the lowest step. A hand reached out and caught her arm and Tamina nearly jumped out of her skin.

Dastan stood before her, breathing hard, glistening with sweat and bursting with life and health.  
>"Princess!Where have you been?! I have been looking for you all morning! I wanted to talk to you-"<p>

Dastan's exuberance seemed grindingly irritating to had several choice words to speak to the Persian Prince. Conversations she has been running over and over in her head ever since she witnessed that unspeakable sacrilege in the morning. She had feared the confusion with Roshtam would break her spirit altogether but she was wrong. She stepped next to Dastan, her eyes flashing with fury.  
>"Oh, <em>you<em> wanted to talk? You have been letting your _swords_ do the talking for you-"  
>"Jhavir told me that you were one amongst the spectators. But its-"<br>"You've betrayed everything I told you about Vishhuddi, you have gone out and defiled the sanctity of the Palace with your cheap violence. I should have never brought you here"  
>Dastan's face twitched in sudden anger.<br>Tamina angrily climbed the stairs.  
>"Listen, Princess",began Dastan following closely behind. "Your account of Vishhuddi has been charming and even.. er.. heart-warming. But ultimately flawed"<br>"How dare you-"  
>"All your memories were that of a nine year old child. I don't blame you for your discrepancy-"<br>"Blame me?",echoed Tamina incredulously.  
>"-after all nine year old Alamutian Princesses are typically flighty and fanciful in their imagination. Let me tell you what I think of Vishhuddi-"<br>"I dont think I want to hear it"  
>"Well, I'll say it anyway. I do not trust Roshtam. The people here are confused. They are a wonderful blend of hill-side village people, perhaps as you say, differently educated and differently skilled than Persians, but.. I swear when they witnessed the fight, each one of them turned aggressive, drunk with passion. They were cheering at the tops of their voices, pounding their fists.. as good as Persians. Yet not one among them was a good swordsman. I seemed to show them the way-"<br>Tamina listened to all this and then wordlessly began to ascend the steps once again.  
>"Tamina-", called Dastan, vexed. <em>"It wasn't my fault"<em>  
>Tamina didn't look back.<p>

* * *

><p>Tamina bowed her head for a few fleeting seconds to gather strength. She was just outside Roshtam's chamber. She stepped forward and then stopped<br>and looked to the right. On the far end, stood a group of young girls, staring at her in bated breath. Tamina looked in the direction they were gazing but saw no one. Then she decided with some confusion that they were indeed staring at her. She looked puzzled. They were rather young girls, dressed in the customary white garments. They all wore their hair in thick braids, a style adopted by most of women of Vishhuddi. Two of them held in their hands large coir baskets full of flowers. The air smelt sweet so Tamina guessed they had been decorating the halls with the blooms. She raised her eyebrows in mild exasperation and parted the shades.

The light was unusually dim within the Roshtam's waiting hall. Tamina could vaguely make out muted speech. Someone was already inside the chamber. Tamina advanced further and peeped cautiously inside. For just a fleeting moment she couldn't make out what she was seeing. The mood of the room struck her in all oddity as something.. should she dare think it?! Sensual.. Tamina shivered just a little and then stood rooted to the spot as her eyes fell on such a startling scene. Her cheeks flushed to a deep red and she half-stumbled out in shock. Tamina swallowed in embarrassment. Her steps quickened and she fled out to the laughter came to her ears. Those girls were still there and they were giggling now. It was as if Tamina had satisfied their expectations and provided them with a good joke. They looked so young and silly. One of the girls gave the others a shove and together they descended the stairs ,giggling and poking at one another and disappeared from sight.

Time seemed to stand still for Tamina. Her body felt numb and slow. Her thoughts were sluggish. She really didnt know what to think just then. She turned around and bumped hard into Dastan.  
>"You again!",she gasped. "Must you haunt me everywhere I go?"<br>Dastan looked distant. "I am not here to talk to you". He tried to step past her. "I must speak with Roshtam"  
>Tamina found her senses and leapt into his way in alarm. "Why?!"<br>Dastan looked surprised. He recovered his cool and said, "It isn't any of your business"  
>The Princess looked wide-eyed and nervous. She even managed an engaging smile. "Come come, Prince. Why must you be so secretive?"<br>Dastan began to look hurt. "This whole misunderstanding with you can be cleared if I had a long conversation with Roshtam. You make it seem as if I am the disruptive element of your kingdom of light and truth"  
>Tamina laughed in a strangely choking away. She took Dastan's hand and tried to sound as sincere as possible. "There is no misunderstanding, Prince. I spoke without thinking and I am not angry anymore. So, let us be one our way. We have an evening banquet to attend to-"<br>Dastan refused to move away. "Why don't you want me to speak to Roshtam?"  
>"He isn't there"<br>"Oh yes he is. I asked the head-servant"  
>"Roshtam is too busy to be disturbed"<br>"Well, we shall see about that"  
>"Dastan, wait-"<br>The Prince half-irritatedly shook her arm away and stepped into the chamber. When he stepped back outside, there was an astonished, mildly amused look on his face. "Busy is right!",he said at last. Tamina took one look at his expression and angrily strode down the hallway.

* * *

><p>"Tamina, open the door.",said Dastan, pounding on the wood. He smiled and casually waved away a few curious servants and leaned forward in a whisper. "Open the door, Princess, I am already becoming a silly spectacle, locked out of my own room!"<br>He heard soft steps inside and then the door slid open. Dastan gratefully stepped through.  
>He opened his mouth to speak but Tamina interrupted sharply,<br>"Before you speak, that man you saw inside the chamber was not Roshtam. Roshtam would never defile himself in such a base manner!"  
>Dastan silently shrugged and stretched himself out on the couch and put his feet up,boots and all on a large pile of cushions. He interlocked his fingers and drummed a muted beat on his chest.<br>He smiled lightly to himself and then noticing the look of fury in Tamina's face, immediatly closed his eyes and pretended to drop off into sleep. Then he heard faint sniffing and saw Tamina moving to the opposite end of the room. Her shoulders shook lightly, hinting at her angry tears.  
>Dastan grew ashamed of himself. He looked genuinely sincere as he said,<br>"I know that Roshtam is your childhood hero. I have had many as well"  
>"Roshtam was more than a hero.",replied Tamina,brokenly."He was like a brother, a father even- I cannot understand why he..or.. Vishhuddi has changed so much. Everything that I have said about this place is a complete contradiction to what you have seen thus far"<br>"Perhaps there is a singular object that has triggered this incredible change-"  
>"The Astra?", wondered Tamina,drying her eyes. "How could-". She grew quiet and gazed at the far end of the room.<br>"Dastan",cautioned Tamina softly._ "There is someone hiding behind that cabinet near the door"_

Dastan casually leaned back on the couch and caught the intruder's shadow in the mirror. The next nimble second he kicked away the cabinet and held his sword at Nilofar's throat. She shrank into a pathetic huddle, visibly shaking with fear.  
>"My Lord, my Lord.. spare my life. I had only come here to help you"<p>

"Help me?! How? Who are you?",queried Dastan,in firm suspicion.

"She belongs in one of the villages in the valley", said Tamina, recognizing the kind of wool from which Nilofar's cloak was made. "What are you doing here?"

Nilofar swallowed and fumbled. Her brown eyes fluttered from Dastan to Tamina as she began her halting introduction,  
>"My name is Nilofar, daughter of Omid, a humble craftsman and grandaughter of Afshar who was once an elder of the Vishhuddian Council several years ago"<p>

"Afshar was the oldest member of the Vishhuddian Council.",said Tamina to Dastan. "I heard later of his death during to a breathing difficulty. He had two sons and two daughters. Why have you come here, Grandaughter of Afshar?"

"I have come to warn the Persian Prince and Princess. This morning I saw her Highness with Atanas and Giv, on her way to-"

"Yes. What about it?",snapped Tamina,immediately. She did not want Datsan to know about the workshop yet.

"Atanas and Giv? Who are they? Warn us about what?",queried Dastan.  
>Tamina shifted her feet. "Well?",she asked Nilofar.<br>The girl looked confused. She turned to Dastan.  
>"My brother is Navid. This morning you met him at-"<p>

"Yes. I know - What of him?",cut off Dastan, quickly. He did not want Tamina to know who Navid was. But it was too late.

"Navid? What did he have to say to the Prince?",asked Tamina. Nilofar looked blank at this question. She offered,

"Navid is hot-headed and impetuous. He will easily put others in danger. So, I have come to give you this. This is what you must look for."  
>She brought out a long wound of parchment paper covered with many pieces of leather to keep the moisture out."Read it my Prince and Princess. Your visit to Vishhuddi is not in vain"<p>

Dastan handled the parchement so delicate and filled with strange lettering. While he was engrossed in it,Nilofar paddled upto the doorway and slipped out like a scared rabbit. The Prince looked extremely puzzled. He looked up and saw Tamina pointing the sword at his throat. Her eyes gleamed in sudden light. "Perhaps my biggest mistake is to keep discounting your quickness, Prince Dastan. A mistake I shall commit no seems a servant girl possess more knowledge of your intentions than me. "  
>"Tamina,listen-",began Dastan, trying to soothe her anger.<p>

"Stay back or I shall use this blade,Dastan!",cried the Princess,advancing further. "Hand over the parchment. I do not know who to trust anymore!"

"Tamina,listen",said Dastan, nimbly edging sideways until he had turned a half-circle to the fuller end of the chamber. He smiled charmingly. "You know you can trust me!". He pretended to dart sideways and clumsily recovered his balance. Tamina unconsciously tightened her fingers around the sword's grip so as to maintain the threat of the blade.  
>"You try my patience,Prince!",she cried.<br>"As do you,Princess",replied Dastan. He threw himself back, arms in a wide circle and watched in amusement as Tamina struggled to swing her sword. He sidestepped her several times before grabbing the carpet from under her feet.  
>"Never tighten your grip on the sword no matter the temptation",said Dastan,locking the sword within its sheath. "It will restrict the movement of your arms".<br>Tamina smirked scornfully. She gingerly rubbed her right arm and shifted up on one sensitive elbow.  
>"This is an expensive parchment. Whoever wrote it was wealthy and well-educated",said Dastan."I need your help to read this,Tamina."<br>Dastan peered sincerely into her eyes.  
>Tamina acquiesced.<br>She gazed long and hard at the writings. Her eyes ran slowly and deliberately along the lines, pausing now and then to re-read a passage.  
>"What is it?",asked Dastan, curiously. "What does it say?"<br>Tamina broke her attention from the parchment and directed her eyes at the Prince. "This parchment gives instructions for building a mechanical contraption. The instructions are very clear and precise-"  
>"Hold on, give me a moment"<p>

Dastan opened a nearby drawer and shuffled some objects found small roll of papyrus, reed brush and a black ink pot.  
>Tamina sat down on a chair and poured over the lengthy scroll. She began to read and translate.<br>"This parchment speaks of a large contraption that is inherently made of several compartments. It..er.. consists of a deposit where one can feed bits of charcoal and a tubular opening which allows the short blast of air from huge..er.. bellows"  
>Dastan remained silent and focused. His hands flew across the papyrus, dabbing bits of ink and brush, making a rough sketch of the contraption.<br>"There are a series of receptacles on the top which allow different types of metal ingredients. The quantity is measured..ah.. the measurements are specified here.. and the different metals are heated to a high temperature.. there are a series of knobs and levers.. iron is mentioned in several places.. The iron bloom is carefully guided through a series of funnels and pipes.. across a line of switches and then arrives at the casting unit.. Here, some hard wax is carved and chiseled into the shape of the original object and clay is smeared around the wax. The clay is burnt in a ceramic klin until it hardens into one fantastic mold. The wax melts and the clay mold becomes hollow and ready for the iron alloy. The liquid alloy drops through a large dropper, drop by drop and a device to control that drop and the mold is filled."  
>Tamina walked over to the table where Dastan was furiously sketching and gasped in shock. Dastan had sketched a monstrous contraption, complete with levers, a pulley, trays, knobs, slots and tool insertions. He was adding a final touch with the dropper and the mold.<br>"The other two signs of the Leviathan",said Dastan with a grin. "You haven't seen them yet?"  
>Tamina was speechless. She stared hard at the drawing. "How did you sketch this so perfectly? I haven't even read the finer details but you have drawn them exactly.. How could you have done this? Where have you seen these instructions before?!"<p> 


	11. Two for Trouble

**Chapter 11: Two for Trouble**

King Sharaman sat down in a chair flanked by servants and addressed Aliyeh,

"My dear, my son Dastan, has come to see you"  
>Dastan looked at Aliyeh, half-scared and half-expectant. He could see that she was really hair was limp and tied in a bun. She wore a pale dress- the kind of attire women wore when asleep. Yet her eyes were so alive!<br>Aliyeh leaned forward and stretched out her right hand. "Dastan!",she said, her face beaming with such happiness that Dastan forgot all his inhibitions and ran to her side. He knelt by her and kissed her hands. Aliyeh lovingly ran her fingers through his hair. Dastan sobbed silently. King Sharaman's face twitched lightly.  
>"Oh Dastan, little Prince... I was so afraid that I wouldn't see you",whispered Aliyeh,softly. "I have a task for you"<br>"What is it?"  
>"Take care of this diary for me" The maid, held out a scroll of many sheets,neatly trimmed and covered in skin.<br>"Your Highness",said Aliyeh,looking up at the King.  
>King Sharaman bowed his head for her to speak.<br>"A humble request,Sire. I have with me, my half of the Astra gemstone." Aliyeh took off her chain that bore the Astra as its pendant. "I would entrust this treasure to you,Sire. My home and family has always been in Persia and Persia should have the jewels of mine"  
>"It shall be kept in the treasury,my dear",said the King.<br>"Goodbye Dastan. When you are old enough, that diary will make sense to you. In it you shall find enough questions and perhaps answers and perhaps the adventure of a lifetime."

Dastan walked out of the chamber alongside the King and stopped for one last look at the doorway. Aliyeh smiled serenely at him from her chair. Her ankles were chained to the wall. Tears brimmed his eyes and he raised the scroll to his chest.  
>"Come Dastan, let us leave Aliyeh in peace."<br>"Yes,father",said Dastan, slipping his hand into the King's. He gripped it tight and the King's heart warmed up to his youngest son.

* * *

><p>"You have seen that drawing in her diary,haven't you? You were not entirely ignorant when you came to Vishhuddi-",stated Tamina,after a pause. Her tone was emotionless and cool if not guarded."What were you hoping to find?"<br>"Some answers",replied Dastan,immediatly. "Aliyeh was like a sister to me. And I can definately say that the night when she was fatally ill-she wasn't herself. Something had happened to her. Something that-"  
>"Happenened here in Vishhuddi",finished Tamina,quietly. "You have come for vengence"<br>"Perhaps",admitted Dastan."But I haven't any proof yet"  
>Tamina looked hard at Dastan and turned away.<br>"Where is this diary?"  
>"In my chamber,in Nasaf"<br>"Aaah, a pity you did not bring it with you"  
>Dastan shrugged lightly.<br>"But perhaps not, since you seem to know its contents by heart"  
>She walked to the window and stared back at the drawing. The curious arrangement of knobs and pipes distracted her. Suddenly she remembered where she had seen glimpses of that contraption before!<br>"What is it?",asked Dastan,seeing the change in her expression.  
>"Nothing. I merely recollected a memory. I have so many memories of my childhood here.<br>Dastan was not convinced. He knew by instinct that the drawing meant something to Tamina. In fact, she seemed bursting with some secret. He'd seen that expression before.  
>"Tamina, I have made my intentions very clear. Now,I expect you to do the same"<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"If this contraption exists here in Vishhuddi, that can only mean that Roshtam is planning to chase after the great sea serpent. Now that we have returned the Astra gemstone, this is very well possible."<br>"It is possible",agreed Tamina. She eyed Dastan warily.  
>"I can't help wondering if you have been entirely honest with me about this sacred kingdom"<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"This is a complex, sophisticated piece of machinery. If Vishhuddi is not interested in war, then why do its people experiement with metals? These instructions are so detailed and masterful. It is dangerously real"<br>"How can I trust you when your loyalties lie so firmly with Roshtam?",sighed Dastan at last.  
>"My loyalties always lie with Roshtam",declared Tamina,proudly. "But if you think that I am aiding Roshtam into building this mystical key that opens treasures, you are most certainly mistaken!"<br>"There is something that you are keeping from me"  
>"Threatening me will not fetch you the answers that you seek,Prince. Now, move aside, we have a wedding banquet to attend"<br>"Wedding banquet", Dastan raised his eyebrows. "I had forgotten about that. I wonder if Roshtam would marry Shaheen. After everything that has happened-" Dastan grinned meaningfully and moved away with a silent satisfied smirk.

* * *

><p>Garsiv's eyes meticulously studied the physician's hands as they worked expertly to change his bloodied bandage. The pain had lessened considerably under the effect of the herbal remedies.<br>"You will soon be up on your horse, charging into the next battle",said Tus, surveying the seriousness in Garsiv's face. His fingers caressed the rosary beads entwined around his hands. Tus fell silent in contemplation.  
>Garsiv breathed slowly,his senses calm and reflective. "What of Farooq?",he asked, at length.<br>"Farooq is awaiting his death in the Siyal-Chal.",returned Tus. "I paid a visit this morning and found him out of his wits. He kept pleading for an audience with Dastan-"  
>"Dastan?!",pronounced Garsiv in surprise. "What could Dastan possibly do for him?"<br>Tus stood up and broodily circled the room. "Farooq went on to say many things about an Astra gemstone being returned to Vishhuddi and evil bearing down upon us. The Leviathan-"  
>"The sea monster?!",snorted Garsiv in scorn. "Fantastic myth indeed!"<br>"A myth.. hmm.. yes". Tus tried to raise a light-hearted smile. He rubbed at his eyes and turned away to study the line of ornaments on a nearby shelf. He picked up a few pieces in his hands and absently polished them with his silk handkerchief. "I enquired the Keeper of Records as to the whereabouts of the Astra. And after a thorough search, the sentries reported that it was indeed the Astra that was stolen from the King's Treasury-"  
>"That is odd."<br>"Yes.", agreed Tus, inclining his head lightly. " Of course it may be a wild coincidence. There is an amusing tale behind this sacred gemstone. The tale speaks of a powerful invention. The kingdom that possessed this invention could rule the world. The designs were entrusted to the Leviathan and the Astra plays a vital role"  
>"As payment for the faithful Leviathan,perhaps?",mocked Garsiv,spiritedly. "Nonsense! Sea serpents! None of our sailors have seen it!"<br>"True. No one has clearly seen the sea serpent." Tus chanced cautiously."The Astra came from Vishhuddi and now our brother has gone there. "  
><strong>"Dastan did not steal it!"<strong>  
>"Dastan did not steal it. But... he may be in trouble-"<p>

Both the brothers fell silent, considering this possibility.

Tus hated open questions. He hated asking them. He hated the fact that they troubled his mind. He collected his thoughts and finally stated,  
>"Dastan and the Alamutian Princess will return in two days and when they arrive Farooq shall have his request. Once the mystery behind the disappearance of the gemstone is cleared, Farooq shall be hanged."<br>He smiled now, that mild reassuring smile that things have been well thought through.  
>Tus rose up to leave and then stopped and turned at the doorway. "The most intriguing aspect of this story is not the Leviathan...No.. but the fact that<strong> the powerful inventor is the greatest alchemist that ever lived!"<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"She is keeping something from me"<em>

Dastan mulled over this in his long, hot steamy bath. The Vishhuddian Palace, though lacking in grandeur was certainly luxuriant in its baths. Never before had Dastan seen such a huge bath. He had two soothing massages already from the attentive Palace servants. He dipped into the waters and after a few moments, drew back up for air. "Obstinate and stubborn as a mule", grumbled the Prince. He remembered that steely eyed determination in Tamina much too clearly.

"Either she will talk openly to Roshtam or .. or.."

Dastan found it maddening that he couldn't predict what else she could do. He had laid everything in the open - his intentions of coming to Vishhuddi, his relationship with Aliyeh - he had even given up the Astra. But, Tamina was still keeping secrets. And for the life of him,he could not guess what they were.

Dressed in a simple cotton tunic, Dastan examined the attire that had arrived just then for the wedding banquet. To his delight, the clothes looked remarkably Persian! Five kaftans, open in the front and long luxuriant sleeves. They were all worked in silk from the modest first kaftan to the heavily embroidered fifth kaftan. They were meant to be worn at once but Dastan had never worn five kaftans before! There was a turban studded with precious stones and pearls. Dastan wore it once and surveyed himself in the mirror. His hair stuck out at weird angles from underneath the silk. He set it down and firmly persuaded the servant to take it away. The Prince painstakingly polished his swords when five maids,guided Tamina from her bath. She was dressed in the same simple cotton robe with a woolen tie in the middle. Her hair was damp and straight. She had bathed in perfumes. Dastan could discern this much from the fragrance. Tamina looked fairer, her skin smooth and supple. The Prince was taken aback by the number of attendants who followed behind the Alamutian Princess and her maids.

"Wha.. you require so many women just to dress you up for dinner?", chuckled Dastan, jokingly. Tamina superiorly smiled back and stretched out her hands and feet for the servants to adorn. They fitted a beautiful costume on Tamina, made of silvery silk. The deep-necked bodice fit her graceful form exactly. It was embroidered in silver and curved into a skirt that fell into diaphanous folds.

Some of the servants dried and combed the Princess's thick, black hair. They worked out neat braids, tight and long. They meticulously aligned turquoise beads and pearls and threaded them in silver strands. These they fastened, carefully and precisely in several levels of Tamina's braided hair. The Princess glimpsed sideways and caught Dastan staring at her in all seriousness. He had even forgotten his swords. Tamina suppressed a quick smile.

They dusted her face with fine powder and painted her eyelids. They arranged her jewels.

Of all the precious stones, turquoise seemed dominant that evening. Tamina wore a turquoise headdress and veil.

When the servants finally left, Dastan feeling exhilarated, summoned all his chivalry and guided the beautiful Alamutian Princess, out across the Palace lawns to attend the wedding feast.

* * *

><p>"My good friend, Atanas",introduced Tamina,guardedly. "Atanas is a great scholar- He..he experiments with potions and mixtures of his own discovery -".<p>

"Ohh", guffawed Atanas, pleased. He paid obeisance to the Persian Prince. "My..my.. this is a GREAT honor! A GREAT honor to be in the presence of the enterprising Prince Dastan! We hear stories of your excellent swordsmanship right down to our secluded villages. Our people are agog with excitement!"

Dastan gave one of his most disarming smiles. He reached out for a wineglass and sipped the drink. Further across the lawns, the servants were aligning steaming casseroles for the grand feast.

When Dastan's back was turned, Tamina gave Atanas a sharp nudge. "_Don't encourage him!_",she chastised in a harsh whisper. Atanas shrugged innocently. Picking up a wineglass as well, he said, "Sire, you must have met Aliyeh. She paid several visits to King Sharaman's Palace."

"Yes I did",replied Dastan, surprised at the mention of Aliyeh. His eyes grew alert at once. "You knew her? No one talks of her much around here-"

* * *

><p>Tamina clicked her tongue at this unwelcome change of conversation. She gazed reproachfully at Atanas and wandered away across the grass. She met the members of the present Vishhuddian Council. Several of them were new faces to her. She met the bride and groom and their large families who were socializing through playful games and activities. Then,she spotted a graceful figure gliding effortlessly in her magnificent traditional Vishhuddian costume of red and gold. Tamina was stunned to observe that it was indeed Shaheen who was drawing the attention of many nobles through her alluring beauty! Her manners were different as well. It was as if Shaheen had dropped her assertive ways for the evening and was merely playing the part of a guest. She too sipped wine and conversed gaily with her admirers.<p>

Tamina was speechless.

A long blast from the trumpet heralded the arrival of Roshtam.

* * *

><p>"I..I was a temporary member of the old Vishhuddian Council",said Atanas,chewing over his words. He laughed. "..if there is such a position. I found I had no talent for administration, deciding policies and that sortof thing. I was more of a solitary worker- a .. a solitary seeker of the truth"<p>

"In one with the Vishhuddians",interjected Dastan, pointedly.

"More likely,, defying the Vishhuddians"

Dastan drew back with a start.

"Er.. the old Vishuuddian Council was a mixed body of people, some of them were Egyptians, Medes.. they came from everywhere, drawn by the promise of a pure life" Atanas smiled distantly. "First they were elected patriarchs of tribes and clans. Then, by recommendations, they became members of the Council. Now, as the years went by, two young Vishhuddians, orphaned and under the care of Afshar"

"-the eldest Vishhuddian Council member"

"That's right!",cheered Atanas. He blinked in surprise. "Has her Highness already spoken of this,Sire? Am I repeating her words?"

"No! You most certainly aren't", assured Dastan with a laugh. "Do go on. I haven't had this clear an account since I first heard the name Vishhuddi!"

"Very well then. Afshar taught these young ones so well, that they both became fiercely competitive. Roshtam was unique in the aspect of bringing change to the lifestyle of the Vishhuddians. He handled people well. He was dynamic from the start. Most of us have keen ideas, but Roshtam could make them a reality. And he was terribly ambitious, terribly passionate.. a different kind of leader. In comparison, Aliyeh was more cautious in new ventures. She was sarcastic to those she did not like and tended to act against tradition. She questioned the authority of the members at times and was susceptible to overreactions. But she was more knowledgeable than Roshtam. She studied in depth, the original history of Vishhuddi – our original calling-"

Atanas paused dramatically. Dastan looked blank.

"Yes?",he pressed.

"Our original calling-" Atanas looked confused. "Didn't Tamina tell you?"

"No she didn't – What is it?",asked Dastan. Suddenly he spotted Navid in the crowd.

"One moment",he interrupted and pushed past Atanas to talk to him.

* * *

><p>Dastan tapped Navid's shoulder and clutched the crook of his arm.<p>

"I was to meet you at the bottom of the valley at midnight",he hissed. "You said you would wait down there"

"Oh,the plan remains the same.",replied Navid,in a jovial smirk. "I only came here to witness this ghastly traditional spectacle!" He bit hard into a leg of mutton and chomped heartily.

"Riiight", muttered Dastan under breath. "Take care not to get yourself drunk!"

Navid winked slyly and disappeared amongst the crowds.

* * *

><p>Roshtam appraised the gathering with a glittering eye. He speared his staff to the ground and raised his glass."Let us drink to the health of Kai, son of Yazdanyar, the leader of the Yazdyar tribe and Delara, youngest daughter of Dhaneshvar, judge and leader of the tribe of Nush.<br>The people cheered aloud.  
><strong>"Let the festivities begin!"<strong>  
>A group of men and women,dressed in white seated themselves on a low platform and began to sing some traditional strains. The family members dragged out the reluctant bride and groom and egged them on to dance. Finally Kai threw caution to the wind and began to dance,although awkwardly. The bride displayed her footwork with more grace and form. The others joined in around them while the non-dancers sat down to partake of the feast. All sorts of entertainers exhibited their skills. The grassy hillside was glowing from the light of the candelabra. Roshtam surveyed all this merrymaking in bliss. He acknowledged Tamina with a nod. But the Princess did not share his mirth. She could not understand why the Vishhuddians were indulging in wine!<br>Shaheen danced well and when the number was through, she took up a seat at Roshtam's table. Tamina observed this with patient endurance as well. Then Roshtam rose up once again and spoke in a loud voice.

The music stopped at once and the people eagerly turned to Roshtam.  
>"I wish to take a moment to trace the humble beginnings of our kingdom." Roshtam bit hard on his words, mincing the sounds to make a sharp speech. "Our forefathers travelled to this mountain, worn and weary, belitted by the rest of the world for their abstract beliefs. They came from Egypt, from Asia and from Arabia. After fifteen years, they formed the first Council of Vishhuddi. The first great collaboration of visionaries! They envisioned a peace-loving community of people who were self-sufficient, knowledgeable and above all skilled in extraordinary ways."<br>Dastan smirked lightly.  
>"Today, we enjoy the fruits of the decisions of the first Council. Our crops have tripled in quantity, despite the cold, we have built houses that last for a lifetime and our cattle are immune from disease! Our clans are united in friendship - together as one brotherhood."<br>The people cheered loudly upon hearing these words.  
>Roshtam continued.<br>"But the times during which the first Council flourished and thrived have now changed. And to suit the changing seasons, a different kind of leadership is required. A new boldness.. a new direction.. **a new idea that challenges the old.**"  
>Dastan raised an eyebrow in sudden interest.<br>"Why?",asked Roshtam, keenly. "did our forefathers run to the mountains? Yes, they faced ridicule.. but **why did they have to be the ones to run and hide?** **Why do we hide still?** If other nations, are too ignorant and war-torn to appreciate the higher calling of the alchemists,then why do the alchemists run and hide?"  
>Dastan blinked in a stunned daze. "<em>Alchemy!<em>",he echoed, to himself. "So that's it. The little detail that Tamina "forgot" to mention."  
>Suddenly the Astra, the contraption, the unique procedures in the scroll, the life and health of the Vishhuddians.. suddenly they all made sense. Of course,alchemy! The way of purity! Alchemy tossed up every little moment that Dastan had experienced in Vishhuddi and enhanced them with a thrilling twist. Vishhuddi was a land of alchemists! Then,naturally Roshtam planned to discover the Leviathan's secret! They had unwittingly provided him the means to begin his quest!"<br>Dastan cursed himself underbreath for not realizing this sooner and believing Tamina's lies. He angrily sought her amongst the crowd.

* * *

><p>Tamina looked stunned as well. She could not believe the words she were hearing were really ideas belonging to Roshtam. Visshuddi was a haven for wandering alchemists, where they could share their ideals and sustain the elusive hope of being one with God. Vishhuddi was a place where they could experiment with the base things of the world and discover the seeds of eternity in them! The people were not in hiding. They were not cowards. But Roshtam was painting a very different portrait of his own.<p>

As his speech gained momentum, the people voiced their support as well.  
>"We need no longer hide in the harsh mountains while fools and their kings enjoy the finest of the Earth. Under one leader, we will gather and confound the outer world with our science. We will be strong. We will fight for our birthright!"<p>

Loud cries drowned Roshtam's voice momentarily. He paused and held out his hand to Shaheen. "Today is the third day of the celebration of Delara and Kai's wedding and the day of the announcement of my marriage to Shaheen-"

Tamina turned away as if stung by a poisonous snake. Her eyes squeezed shut in heavy reality of Dastan's words began to take effect.


	12. Demon in the Dark

Tamina watched Roshtam tenderly linking his hands into Shaheen's and the warmth of expression on her face. Shaheen looked so very happy. Her eyes sparkled like lights by the flames of the enormous candelabra. Tamina despondently stuttered forward when a hand roughly clutched the crook of her arm and half-pulled her towards a secluded spot tucked away behind a hedge wall.  
>"<strong>You lied to me!<strong>", spat Dastan in real anger. "The sleeping powders, the designs for the contraption - I asked you specifically if Vishhuddi had any secrets to hide and yet you lied to me!"  
>"A person like you couldn't possibly grasp the true meaning of Alchemy!",countered Tamina,crushingly. She twisted free from Dastan's grip with a cry. But Dastan stormed closer. "The hope of Alchemy is oneness with God,isn't it? It is a peaceful, solitary pursuit. Yet your Roshtam delivers a finer battle speech than my own father!"<br>Tamina's lips tightened in silence. Her face was white and grave.  
>"Returning the Astra to Vishhuddi was the worst mistake we could have made!"<br>There was so much disgust in Dastan's tone that Tamina accused bitterly,"You have no proof of Roshtam's intentions!"  
>"No I don't",admitted Dastan. He roughly caught Tamina's shoulders and bent lower so that his fiery eyes pierced into hers. "But I think <em>you<em> know where to look for such a proof,Princess"  
>Tamina glared defiantly.<br>"I saw that look on your face as you studied that drawing. You've seen that contraption here somewhere in Vishhuddi,haven't you.. or something like it? You know its whereabouts!"  
>Tamina put up a stoic front. Her face remained annoyingly impassive. Dastan grew frustrated but there was nothing he could do. The time for his own rendezvous with Navid was drawing near.<p>

Roshtam had stopped speaking now and most of the guests were feasting at their tables.

Dastan reluctantly released his hold on Tamina. He was about to turn away when she said,  
>"Bring your swords and meet me at the Palace gates. I will take you there"<p> 


End file.
